Detrás de una bella sonrisa, hay una gran mentira
by Cellyta G
Summary: Tras la desaparición de su hermano gemelo Albert, Candy decide por su propia iniciativa tomar su lugar y cubrirlo para que su padre no se de cuenta hasta que el regrese, pero ¿Cuanto durara su mentira? A veces es mejor conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas
1. Capitulo 1

_Detrás de una bella sonrisa hay una gran mentira._

''_Por Cellyta G''_

_Candy pertenece a unas de las familias más influyentes del siglo XXI, ella tiene un hermano gemelo Albert, que tras su desaparición deja 2 cosas importantes a su cargo. Decide salir de su mundo para afrontar la realidad y tomar el lugar de su hermano en la empresa de su padre William Andley. Se muda a los Estados unidos donde se encontrara con su mejor amigo y le ayudara a sobresalir muchos obstáculos, pero ¿Qué será mas importante? su mejor amigo o el amor de su vida._

_Candy se siente nerviosa ya que padre siempre la mantuvo aislada del mundo y recibió educación en casa, las multitudes, la sociedad en si no sabia como convivir o actuar._

_Su nueva vida en los Estados Unidos le traerán nuevas experiencias que le ara tocar los extremos, pero las mentiras y los secretos no duran para siempre._

_Capitulo 1._

Corrí para detenerlo, pero mis pies ya no pueden mas ¡quería explicarle! Pero no me dejo. Cruce la calle para ver si lo veía en algún lugar, de repente vi su espalda a unos metros de mí esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para poder cruzar, ya no tenía fuerzas, pero esto no se quedaría así. Tome un poco de aire y volví a correr hacia el, jale de su chaqueta y me miro con odio y resentimiento.

¿Qué demonios quieres? – en su rostro veía que estaba bastante enfadado - ¿Por qué me mentiste? Acaso no era un buen amigo para ti, o eso es lo que me hiciste creer ¡me enamore de ti como un loco! Y tu me mentiste de esta manera, no puedo creer que existan personas como tu en el mundo.

¡Yo no te mentí Terry! – exclame – debes de comprender que hago esto por mi he… – me detuve - pero todo lo que te dije era verdad nada fue mentira – sentí como mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer - ¡si tu también me amaras comprenderías mi situación! – me resigne – veo que no es así – vi como la expresión de su rostro fue cambiando, pero ¿por que demonios yo le estaba rogando? Solté de golpe su chaqueta y me di la media vuelta. Iba a cruzar la calle cuando me abrazo por detrás –

¡lo siento mucho Candy! – sentí como sus brazos musculosos me rodeaban, pero si daba vuelta atrás tal vez el volvería dudar de mi como lo hizo esta vez –

Yo no puedo confiar en ti otra vez – dije entre sollozos – si nos diéramos una oportunidad tal vez no comprenderías y volverías a dudar de mi – trate de zafarme – lo siento Terry, pero esta vez olvídate de mi y de lo que escuchaste hoy – de repente me giro con fuerza y sentí como me besaba con tanta desesperación, el sabor de nuestras lagrimas saladas, me hicieron recapacitar y me separe de el repentinamente ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía? - ¡NO! – lo abofeteé – en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso ¡me entendiste! – ya estaba en mi limite - no quiero que me hables, ni me mires, para mi serás un desconocido así que de ahora en adelante, no me hables con tanta confianza – me di la media vuelta y el se quedo ahí sin decirme nada, no se que demonios pensaba, pero lo que me había dicho antes me había herido el corazón y no le permitiría que volviera a dudar de mi. Subí a mi auto y me fui directamente a casa donde me esperaba la razón de seguir adelante.

Hola!

Aquí les traigo otra historia espero que sea de su agrado.

**Gracias a las que han leído mi otra historia; Un Nuevo Comienzo.**

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_


	2. Capitulo 2

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

''Capitulo 2''

Llegue tan rápido como pude; estacione mi auto y antes de entrar a la casa limpie mi rostro con un pañuelo para que no se notara que había estado llorando. Saque la llave para abrir la puerta y escuche las alegres risas detrás de la puerta, abrí la puerta y ahí estaban, Noah y Jared jugando, corriendo uno detrás de otro; cuando se dieron cuenta de mi llegada corrieron hacia mi, los abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

mama andy – me dijo Noah con una sonrisa en su rostro -

soy tu tía, t-i-a – por mas que se los repetía ellos nunca me dijeron tía, desde que comenzaron a hablar nunca escuche esa pequeña palabra – Noah, Jared ¿Dónde esta Ekaterina? – se miraron uno al otro y tiraron de mi hasta llegar al jardín –

¡mama ahí eta! – se soltaron de mi y siguieron corriendo –

Veo que llegas temprano ahora – menciono algo disgustada –

Ah… – suspire – hoy no tuve un buen día – me serví un poco de agua - ¿aun no saben nada de el?

No, pero hay una posibilidad de que este en este momento en España – se quito sus lentes – pero no te hagas esperanzas, sabes bien que cuando creemos que lo tenemos ¡desaparece como si tuviera un radar! – me reí ante su comentario -

Por cierto – agregué - pasado mañana tenemos la cita con el pediatra –

¿Todavía te preocupa eso? Dale tiempo, el hablara cuando quiera –

Decidí no contradecirla. La verdad me preocupaba mucho que Jared no hablara, debes en cuando me decía mami, pero ahora, ni eso, se la dedica tirando de mi ropa – se me olvidaba decirte, este fin de semana tendremos una junta muy importante con empresarios de Francia ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

El sr. Wickham –

¡Si ese! –

Entonces quiere decir que…

Si, así es, necesito otra de esas.

No te preocupes – menciono muy segura – ya pedí 2 mas, así que no te preocupes, Candy ¿quieres comer aquí o en el comedor?– pregunto –

Aquí – exclame - sirve de que los vigilo antes de bañarlos –

Esta bien - se levanto de su asiento y desapareció detrás de la puerta –

Voltee a ver donde estaban y jugaban con el tintín; tintín era un perro pastor alemán que me había regalado mi padre cuando cumplí 17 años y siempre fue muy protector con los niños,, así que nunca tuve problemas con eso. En eso Ekaterina entro con la comida – aquí tienes –

Gracias –

Es verdad – exclamo – dentro de 2 semanas, tu padre mandara alguien para ayudarnos aquí en la casa, ya que es bastante grande y no podemos nosotras solas, espero y no te moleste –

Pues claro, ya no me quedaba de otra – por eso te dije que compráramos el departamento – exclame con disgusto y era la verdad aunque tenia un jardín pequeño pero era los bastante seguro para Noah y Jared – pero a veces no me arrepiento de haber comprado esta casa –

¿Casa? ¡yo diría mansión! – exclamo con sarcasmo – bueno me voy a descansar – tomo su laptop – acuérdate que te toca hacer la cena – le sonreí y ella se fue – no se que aria sin ella – murmure para mi – Ekaterina, era secretaria personal de mi padre, su habilidad para manejar los negocios, no tengo palabras para describirlo, mi padre la asigno para que asistiera a Albert en lo que se ofreciera pero, ese maldito no se donde demonios se ha metido y ahora yo estoy metida en un lio mucho mas grande del que ya estaba; comencé a comer antes de que se e enfriara. Cuando termine de comer me dirigí con los niños a jugar un rato, por que la verdad hace mucho que no disfrutaba tener un día ''tranquilo'' como este y al lado de ellos – Noah, Jared ¿tienen sed?

¡Sed! ¡Mami! ¡Sed! – como siempre Noah era tan imperativo, pero nunca me desobedecía, Jared tomo unos de mis dedos y fuimos a la cocina por agua; me agache para estar a su altura - ¿de que quieren agua? Transparente, roja o amarilla – Jared me apunto la roja - ¿quieres agua roja? – y apenas escuche un leve si, se me hacía tan tierno, no me pude resistir y lo bese en la mejilla – esta bien –

Yo tiero, de tolor ananino…

Serví el agua y también le serví agua a tintín – aquí tienen – mientras bebían su agua yo los observaba, Noah y Jared eran exactamente la copia de Albert, su cabellera era rubia, sus ojos azules, aunque habían heredado las pecas al igual que yo cuando era mas pequeña, su nariz respingada, siempre me he preguntado quien puede ser la madre de estos 2 pequeños, nunca le conocí ninguna novia a Albert y nunca supe por donde buscar y eso me desesperaba por que me sentía y aun me siento impotente; pero hasta que no vuelva Albert, tendré muchas dudas.

Ya eta – me entregaron sus vasos y los deje en el fregadero –

Bueno ahora vamos a bañarlos, por que ya mero les toca su siesta –

Mama eta ben – tomaron mi mano y fuimos a su cuarto en el segundo piso. Entramos a su recamara y se soltaron de mi y fueron directamente al closet

¿Qué piyama se quieren poner? – Jared tomo la de spiderman y Noah la de toy strory – muy bien ahora vamos al baño – tome las toallas y los lleve al baño contiguo a su recamara – bien ahora esperen poquito – abrí la llave para que se templara el agua y comencé a desvestirlos; los metí a la bañera que había mandado a hacer especialmente para ellos, para no correr riesgos de que se golpearan o algo por el estilo – ¿esta calientita? – siempre he pensado que su parte favorita de todos los días es la hora del baño, siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué Albert no cuido de ellos? Yo podría haberle ayudado nunca se lo negaría ¡ES MI HERMANO! A la mejor tenia sus motivos, se que algún día vendrá y la verdad no se que hacer, lo que mas me preocupa en este momento es ser descubierta por mi padre.

¡mami! – voltee a verlo y tenia el shampoo en sus manitas –

¿quieres que te lo ponga?

¡Si! – comencé a tallarlos y no pusieron pretextos. Después de quitarle los residuos de jabón les llenaba la bañera con agua, claro a una altura considerable y ahí los dejaba por unos 10 minutos como mucho. En eso sonó mi celular, me seque las manos rápidamente y respondí – hola –

¿Con las Srta. Candy?

Si, ella habla –

Soy George –

Ah, hola George ¿Qué sucede? Es muy raro que me llames, siempre le llamas a Ekaterina – la verdad es que si me sorprendía –

Lamento interrumpirla –

¡no! Claro que no dime ¿Qué sucede?

Llame a la Srta. Ekaterina pero no me contesto –

Lo que sucede es que ayer por la noche nos quedamos bastante tarde y la verdad casi no hemos dormido nada –

Solamente llamaba para saber si todo iba bien.

Así es todo va bien – por ahora – dime una cosa George ¿aun no se ha dado cuenta verdad?

No, pero últimamente ha estado mencionando que quiere visitarlos y la verdad no se que tanto pueda contenerlo – escuche su voz un poco preocupada –

No te preocupes, por ahora haz todo lo posible por mantenerlo en Rusia y si las cosas no salen como planeamos no dudes en avisarme.

Si Srta. Candy no se preocupe, are todo lo que tenga a mi alcance.

Muchas gracias – colgué y la verdad me sentí muy aliviada de tener de mi lado a George, me a ayudado en tantas cosas que no se como agradecerle – bueno, es hora de salir –

No, mas – dijo Noah algo molesto –

Pero te estas convirtiendo en una pasa – tome su manita y toque sus deditos – ¡vez! – Jared me extendió sus brazos y lo saque de la bañera, le puse la bata y lo envolví en otra toalla – Noah, es hora, acuérdate que hoy les are la avena que tanto les gusta así que sal – se que lo estaba chantajeando, pero no quería que se convirtiera en una adorable pasita; lo saque de la bañera le puse su bata y lo envolví con una toalla al igual que Jared. Los abrace y los lleve a la cama, para eso ya tenia la crema preparada, coloque un poco de crema en las palmas de sus manos – ahora, embárrenla en su cuerpo así – tome un poco y la frote en mi brazo y ellos hicieron lo mismo - ¡muy bien! – después los vestí y me acompañaron a la cocina, partí una manzana y les di un pedacito a cada quien – ahora vallan y jueguen en la sala. Mientras que yo hacia la cena ellos jugaron, después de terminar con la cena me acerque a ellos – ahorita vengo voy a ir por Ekaterina – subí rápido la escalera y toque la puerta -

Adelante –

Estas despierta, es hora de cenar te esperamos ¡no demores!

Después lleve a los niños y a la cocina en donde teníamos un pequeño comedor ya que el comedor principal nunca lo habíamos utilizado, después de todo ahí era mas cómodo compartir la hora de comer, al poco rato bajo Ekaterina y cenamos aunque solo éramos 4 siempre teníamos de que hablar, siempre interactuábamos al ahora de sentarnos al desayuna, comer y cenar.

Candy, estaré este fin de semana ausente por que viajare a Boston, hay un asunto que no puedo dejar inconcluso ¿estarás bien?–

De acuerdo, si estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi –

¿Y la junta con el sr. Wickham?

No te preocupes por mi yo me las arreglare, así que vete sin pendiente –

Esta bien, entonces me retiro a mi recamara, por que mañana me voy a primera ahora –

Si esta bien – se levanto de su asiento y beso en la frente a los niños y se fue – ya terminaron –

¡Si! – los ayude a bajar de la silla y nos fuimos a dormir, entramos a su recamara y los arrope, me levante y Noah me llamo – ¡mami! – me regrese –

¿Qué sucede?

Tiano –

¿tiano? Quieres que toque el piano – y el asintió con su cabeza – esta bien – me acerque al piano que había en el rincón de la habitación de los niños y comencé a tocar, siempre tenia la rutina de tocarlo a la hora de dormir, pero hace ¿Cuánto había dejado de hacerlo? Después de terminar la melodía, me acerque a ellos y ya estaban dormidos; me dirigí a mi habitación ya que su habitación y mi habitación estaban contiguas y por las noches siempre la dejaba abierta ya que a veces se levantaban en la noche y se iban a mi cama. Suspira y comencé a cambiarme y prepararme para dormir, levante la protección de lado de mi cama como todas la noches y acerque una pequeña escalera al pie de mi cama, me acosté y mire fijamente el techo, cerré lentamente mis ojos y comencé a ver todos lo recuerdos des que llegue aquí, no lograba conciliar el sueño voltee hacia la puerta y vi dos pequeñas sombras tomadas de las manos, se acercaron y subieron a mi cama gire y levante el edredón y ellos se acurrucaron pase mis dedos entre su cabellera rubia y al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos, en silencio, admiraba su rostros, de pronto una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y la limpie rápidamente, la verdad me dolía mucho la situación, había tanto camino por delante y yo quería que Albert estuviera aquí con ellos en este momento, compartiendo la felicidad que yo estoy sintiendo, empecé a sentir mis parpados pesados así que cerré mis ojos y recordé aquel sorpresivo otoño donde todo comenzó…

Continuara…

Gracias a: skysthLAMADRID y EVAGRANDCHESTER.


	3. Capitulo 3

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

''Capitulo 3''

_«Flashback»_

_15 de agosto 2007_

_._

_Rusia._

Caminaba o más bien corría hasta llegar a casa, se me había hecho tarde, Albert y Tom me esperaban en la casa. La verdad estaba muy feliz poder estudiar en una escuela ¡Mi padre lo había permitido! Cuando llegue a casa ahí estaban en la entrada – parecen muy aburridos ¡yo se que no pueden vivir sin mi!

- jaja – soltó una carcajada – por supuesto que no Candy – Tom se acerco y me abrazo - estoy feliz de verte – me susurro al oído –

- ya basta – dijo Albert acercándose a nosotros – no me gusta ver como ''alguien'' esta tan desesperado por ser parte de la familia – después rio con triunfo –

- vamos Albert, no seas así con Tom se tomo el tiempo para venir hasta acá – Tom era hijo de un buen amigo de nuestro padre y Albert y yo siempre no la llevamos bien con el.

- ¿Qué? A tu hermano querido no le vas a dar un abrazo –

- claro que si – me separe de Tom y corrí para abrazar a mi hermano -

- vez te lo dije – exclamo – siempre va a poner en primer lugar a su hermano – dijo con el tono de superioridad de siempre -

- ya vamos a dentro – Tom entro primero y Albert y yo entramos después de el –

- bueno, ya que estas aquí me puede alguien explicar por que demonios me dijeron que viniera ¡hay un trafico del demonio!

- esta bien Candy ¡cálmate! La verdad es que me regreso a los Estados Unidos y quería que hoy estuviéramos juntos. -

- hubieran empezado por ahí – exclame -

- no me digas Candy –

- ¿Qué? – Dije sorprendida y a la vez confundida -

- tan poquito tiempo y ya tienes conquistas o un novio –

Pero que demonios decía Tom - ¡no! ¡Claro que no! – aunque sentí como mi cara se ponía roja –

- Y tú ¿Cómo demonios sabe eso? – dijo Albert algo molesto –

- pues veras hay alguien que es compañero de Candy y me pregunto que si Candy era soltera. -

- jajajaja – por algún motivo Albert se reía – vez por eso quería que estudiaras en una escuela donde hubiera puras mujeres –

- ! claro que no Albert! Que tal si se nos vuelve lesbiana – Mmmm… pensé que Tom diría algo más "inteligente" –

- ¡óyeme! – Dije alterada – por que andas diciendo por ahí que soy soltera –

- por que tal vez ¡lo eres! – se rio de mi – pero ese no es el único motivo por el que te hemos apresurado –

- entonces ¿Cuál es? – los mire a los 2 y Albert dio un gran suspiro –

- papa quiere que vuelva a Alemania –

- ¿Qué? – estaba escuchando bien o me había afectado el calor –

- el solamente quiere que este allá así que estarás una temporada sola – pero yo no hice ninguna expresión –

- por tu cara quiere decir que no te importa –

- no, no me importa –la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola –

- pero, ya que mañana es un día especial lo celebraremos hoy – dijo muy animado –

- y que celebramos – la verdad no me acordaba – mañana no es un día especial – y entonces me miraron de una manera extraña - ¿Qué? – Tom se acerco a mi y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza - ¡déjame! ¡Ya díganme!

- no lo puedo creer – se cruzaron de brazos – enserio Candy ¿no sabes que día es mañana? – y moví la cabeza en forma negativa – es nuestro cumpleaños –

- ahhh… Jajaja la verdad ni me acordaba – comencé a reír, aunque si la verdad ni me acordaba, el salir a la ciudad y la escuela me mantenían ocupada –

- papa te mando un regalo, Tom compro uno y el mío, pero como parece que la Srta. no se acordaba por ahora te perdono y quiero que me lo des después ¿ok? –

- si esta bien – fuimos al jardín y ahí había 3 cajas una era mas grande que las otras 2 - ¿puedo abrirlo?

- claro son todos tuyos – no necesitaron decírmelo 2 veces, me sentía como una niña chiquita, abrí los mas pequeños en uno había una laptop y un guardapelo que tenia una foto de Tom y Albert – Jajaja… con esto voy a espantar las ratas –

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Se acerco Tom a mí –

- nada, nada en especial – abrí el regalo de Albert y había un iPhone y unas orejeras – ¡muchas gracias! Albert – después me abalancé sobre la caja mas grande cuando rompía la envoltura, se movió y cuando lo abrí, había un hermoso cachorro pastor alemán - ¡oh! ¡Pero que lindo!

- dicen que todo se parece a su dueño – suspire, era "Tom" después de todo –

- cuídate por que cuando este mas grande no creo que me digas esas cosas – me encantaba estar con ellos –

El resto del día fue bastante entretenido en años que no sonreía de esta manera.

…..

Cuando mi padre me conto que Candy iría a estudiar fuera de casa me alegro mucho, siempre había deseado que la tratara con cariño, que ella misma viera el mundo con sus propios ojos y se diera cuenta que es mas cruel que mi padre.

Hoy por la mañana recibí una llamada de mi padre diciendo que quería que regresara a Alemania por una temporada por que quiera que yo tomara su lugar en la empresa aunque la verdad no era mi deseo, Candy y yo nunca le desobedecimos e hicimos lo que el ordenaba.

Tom, un gran amigo dijo que también se iría y decidimos festejar nuestro cumpleaños numero 17. Después que llego Candy celebramos un poco, aunque la verdad la idea de dejarla sola no me agradaba mucho, hace poco había descubierto algo que me tenia bastante inquieto, la estancia permanente en Arabia me tenia tranquilo así podía moverme libremente. Disimule bastante ante Tom y Candy, sobretodo Candy, esa hermana mía me conocía de pies a cabeza y cualquier movimiento en falso ¡me descubriría! Y no quería eso, necesitaba pruebas antes de contarle, por que no quería darle falsas esperanzas sobre algo que posiblemente no era verdad.

…..

Cuando menos me di cuenta pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada, el avión de los 2 salía casi a la misma hora así que me quede para acompañarlos al aeropuerto, cuando llegamos faltaban 15 minutos para que abordaran el avión – chicos quiero que me avisen cuando lleguen –

- si mama – dijo Tom burlándose como siempre de mí –

- hazme enojar y aquí mismo te voy a dar una paliza – dije entre dientes -

- ¡hay si! Como la Srta. Candy sabe defensa personal y karate ya se cree muy valiente –

- jum… estarías feliz de que yo te golpeara –

- ¡jajaja! Yo se que soy irresistible –

- vamos dejen de pelear – como siempre Albert el pacifico, cuando éramos mas pequeños nos conocimos a base de que yo golpee a Tom y mi adorado hermano nos apodo – agua, aceite ¡ya basta!

- por eso no tienes novia – me sentí como una chiquilla – pero bueno – en eso anunciaron la Salida del vuelo de Albert – es tiempo – exclame desilusionada –

- es solo por un tiempo – o al menos eso creo; pensó – Tom espero y nos volvamos a ver pronto – se despidió de el – Candy no por que te sepas defender quiere decir que provoques a todo mundo así que no busques problemas mientas que yo no estoy – jaja… claro –

- ¡si! – lo abrace y lo sentí raro – te quiero.

- y yo a ti – después tomo su maleta y cuando se dio la vuelta y vi como se alejaba sentí como si de verdad se estuviera despidiendo, de mis ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas, como cuando nos separamos en la época de nuestra niñez tiempo después también anunciaron el vuelo de Tom – cuídate y se gentil, no a cualquiera le caes bien – bromee –

- pero si les caí bien a ustedes -

- entonces debe de ser por que nosotros no somos normales – pero que demonios estaba diciendo – corre no quiero que pierdas por mi culpa tu vuelo – me abrazo y se fue – ahhh… pero que sueño – Salí de ahí corriendo y me subí rápido a la camioneta – esta calientito – lo bueno que es sábado si no estuviera perdida – al llegar a casa, caí profundamente dormida y no supe de mi –

Era 20 de Octubre, hace más de un mes que Albert y Tom se habían ido, como de costumbre fui a la escuela, Salí a tomar un helado con mis amigos y de repente recibí una llamada de la secretaria personal de mi padre.

- ¡hola! – respondí alegremente –

- disculpe Srta. Candice que la llame, pero hay algo que tiene que ver usted –

- si de que se trata – me preocupo un poco, ya que rara vez me llamaba para saber como estaba para informarle a mi padre – ¿esta aquí en Rusia?

- así es, en este momento estoy en la mansión principal - ¿Qué había dicho? – necesito que venga en este momento –

- esta bien – ahora si estaba preocupada – enseguida estoy ahí – me despedí de mis amigos y me fui tan rápido como pude aborde mi camioneta y conduje hasta allá, realmente no estaba lejos. Cuando llegue el gran portón estaba abierto y cuando llegue ahí estaba Ekaterina esperándome en la entrada – aquí estoy –

- gracias por a ver venido – su cara estaba pálida, realmente tenia una expresión desesperada – antes que entre quiero informarle en persona que hace dos semanas que no sabemos nada de su hermano - ¿Qué? –

- ahora si estoy confundida, yo hable con mi hermano hace nomas de 6 días como es posible ¿mi padre lo sabe?

-no, aun – mi mundo se estaba desboronando –

- ¿Cuál es la otra cosa que tengo que saber? – suspire, espero que no sea una peor –

- entre y véalo usted misma – la mire confundida y entre me acerque poco a poco a una canasta que tenia una nota sobre una sabana azul tome el sobre y comencé a leerlo…

_Albert lo siento no puedo cuidar de ellos yo sola así que espero que tu los puedas criar y darles el amor que yo no puedo, después de todo no puedo esperarte._

En ese momento pensé que me estaban jugando una broma, me jale un rizo para saber si realmente no esta soñando cerré mis ojos y los abrí y ahí estaba levante con cuidado la sabana y reaccione un poco tarde – la carta decía "los" – me lleve la mano a la frente y la pase por mi rostro, por alguna razón me sentía molesta con migo misma volví a tomar la esquina de la sabana y la levante ahí estaban 2 bebes que dormían plácidamente –

- la verdad no se que debemos hacer Srta. Candice lo que usted decida hacer yo estaré de su lado –

- ¿Por qué yo tengo que decidir? Ese Albert hizo de las suyas y me dejo con lo mas pesado – después de todo Ekaterina son mis sobrinos, hasta que Albert no aparezca y confirme lo que ha pasado hoy los criare yo –

- esta bien Srta. Candice por cierto George también esta al tanto y también esta dispuesto a apoyarla en sus decisiones de ahora en adelante –

- por ahora, deja de decirme Candice, dime Candy, nos tenemos que cuidar de papa o si no seremos descubiertos – en realidad eso quería o realmente se me había zafado un tornillo –

- George, se encargara de informarnos los movimientos del sr. Andley y tu y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás –

- me gusta tu manera de pensar – realmente estaba en lo mas profundo del abismo – ahora dormirán con migo, mañana nos encargaremos de comprarle lo necesario para que estén cómodamente – me acerque a ellos y tome una carpeta en donde había papeles de ellos, sus nombres, el día que habían nacido, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que pasaría por mucho y a veces me costaría mas de lo que yo podía dar.

Continuara…

Aun no se que será si un Terryfic o un Anthonyfic así que dejen sus reviews que les gustaría que fuera.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Capitulo 4

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

''Capitulo 3''

- Ekaterina, hay algo que me gustaría saber – estábamos en el despacho, yo por supuesto ¡estaba furiosa! - ¿Cómo es que no saben nada de Albert?

- bueno… es algo difícil de explicar – tomo su laptop y la puso en el escritorio – este es un e-mail de Albert – mientras yo leía Ekaterina me explicaba – su hermano dejo los estudios y en este momento no tenemos ninguna razón de el, ayer por la tarde recibí entre las cartas de citas que tendría el sr. Andley una en especial, donde le informaban que Albert se había dado de baja sin cuestión alguna –

- ¿Qué? – Pero que demonios estaba pensando ese Albert, - cree que con esto puedo aliviar mi coraje - quería controlarme, No debía controlarme y no explotar –

_Ekaterina…_

_Tengo mis motivos para dejar de estudiar, por favor cúbrame no quiero que usted o George o inclusive que Candy pase un mal momento, por eso la solicitud de baja le llegara a usted._

_Quiero que este mensaje se lo enseñe a Candy. Si estas leyendo esto no quiero que te enojes conmigo por no haberte dicho nada mis razones… bueno esas la sabrás después por ahora debo saber mas._

- ahora que lo pienso Ekaterina, el día que festejamos nuestro cumpleaños Albert estaba bastante raro - ¡Por que no me di cuenta! – pero… tu crees que sepa que la madre de sus hijos lo dejo –

- tal vez si… o tal vez no – vi como dio un gran suspiro, supongo que no lo había pensado su carrera se podía ir a la basura y yo que me preocupaba mucho –

- creo que lo mejor es, hacerle pensar a mi padre que tomo esta tal y como el lo piensa –

- ¿Cuál seria su propuesta? – pregunto curiosa –

- bueno… tal vez en este mismo momento no este muy bien planeada, pero en mi mente si funcionaria – me siento una niña que imagina que los ponis de colores existen Jajá…claro – yo seguiré con mis estudios, estoy estudiando mis 2 años complementarios que están por terminar y después de eso entrare a la universidad, usted seguirá su rutina al igual que George y le aremos creer que Albert esta estudiando, tome un curso de computación avanzado así que creo que es hora de poner en practica lo que aprendí –

- pero, hay un pequeño problema – la mire fijamente, su mirada se volvió seria y algo fría – el sr. Andley tiene planes para su hermano en un futuro no muy lejano –

- ¿Qué estilo de planes? –ahora si, estaba en un maldito hoyo cavado por Albert –

- el sr. Andley va a inaugurar un nuevo edificio pero estaba inconcluso donde seria si en Boston o Nueva York –

– pero… ¿Qué? - ¡eso es al otro lado del mundo! – estaba sorprendida hasta donde llegaba el ego de mi padre -

- Albert tenía derecho a elegir en donde seria la mejor ubicación y el lo dirigía –

- ¿desde cuando decidió esto? – exclame entre dientes –

- aproximadamente seis meses –

- ¡SEIS MESES! – grite, eso era muy poco tiempo – pero… y si Albert… no aparece… en ese tiempo, ni modo que me agá pasar por el con una peluca y… – Ekaterina me miro y yo me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir - ¡ni lo pienses! – Me levante – bastante are con cuidarle a sus hijos –

- pero no cree que es una buena opción – insistió – solamente seria por un tiempo – se acerco a mi – piénselo, no es por que quiera salvar mi trabajo, mi trabajo seria informarle sobre lo que el joven Albert hizo – es verdad a ella no le cuesta nada solamente hace su trabajo – solamente quiero ayudarlo –

- si digo que si, tendría que dejar Rusia, mis amigos e ir a un país desconocido, donde abra personas desconocidas – esto realmente no estaba bien – yo, no lo se –

- Srta… Candy usted tiene la ultima palabra – tomo su laptop – si decide hacerlo o no la apoyare, me retiro y regresare por la noche; comprare lo necesario para sus sobrinos – se fue y me dejo sola –

Me quede mirando hacia el jardín, en mi cabeza estaba sucediendo un caos total no podía pensar en nada, mis estudios, Albert, los niños, mi vida, mi padre.

Ni un día había pasado con los niños y yo no sabia que hacer; desde que los vi me hice muchas preguntas y una de ellas la podía averiguar por mi misma. Salí del despacho y subí a mi recamara donde los bebes descansaban abrí la puerta con cuidado y uno esta despierto, me acerque a el y lo tome entre mis brazos tenia miedo de lastimarlos ya que era mi primera vez que tenia abrazaba uno, su mirada me cautivo - ¿vas a ser un rompecorazones? – y el me sonrió – le acaricie su cabeza y comencé a llorar, me sentía tan frustrada, impotente, sola. Me estrepite cunado sentí que el bebe tomo uno de mis dedos y me miro fijamente, después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa – creo que he tomado una decisión… - lo volví a acostar y vi que el pequeño Jared también se había despertado, volví a ver sus papeles; nacionalidad: rusa - mmm parece que todo esta en orden – como se parecían tanto abrí mi cajón y tome dos pulseras de tejido que tenia una azul y una roja se parecían tanto que terminaría confundiéndolos – a Noah le coloque la azul y a Jared la roja – ahora voy a revisar el pañal – jajá… ni yo me la creí, jajá… ¿Cómo demonios de cambiaba un pañal? – cuando desabrochaba su mameluco, mis dudas se desvanecieron, ahí estaba el lunar rojo que mi padre, Albert y yo teníamos del lado derecho cerca del ombligo – cuando lo toque Jared se rio - ¿tienes cosquillas? – siguió riendo –

Después de un rato se volvieron a quedar dormidos y aproveche para dedicar un tiempo a mis estudios, antes de enero del próximo año yo completaría mis dos años y me dedicaría a lo que mas me gustaba; el diseño grafico, pero nunca pensé en que eso cambiaria.

El reloj marco las 10 en punto y escuche que alguien llego, salí para ver quien era y se trataba de Ekaterina que traía consigo demasiadas cosas, corrí para ayudarla - ¡¿de donde sacaste todo esto?! – exclame sorprendida -

- bueno algún día tu también podrás hacer esto – sonrió de lado – esto es lo que necesitaremos, bueno mas o menos – rio y yo no comprendía –

- ¿mas o menos? –

- ¡si! Lleva esas cosas a la cocina y colócalas en el refrigerador por favor –

- Pero yo me quedare aquí – pregunte - ¿no es mejor que nos fuéramos a la otra casa? –

- no es mejor si nos quedamos aquí, no quiero que nadie sospeche nada –

- Ok – no la contradije y lleve cosas a la cocina. Cuando comencé a vaciar la bolsa había, leche en polvo, biberones, chupones, gerber, entre otras cosas – en eso entro a la cocina – Ekaterina –

. –si, dígame –

- ¿Por qué mi padre opto por estados unidos?

- bueno, recientemente una empresa que se dedica a la exportación de gas y petróleo estaba al borde de la quiebra y tu padre pago las deudas y ofreció una cantidad grande de dinero por que se la vendieran así que desapareció y se convirtió en Andley's Corpority,

- así que era eso – respire profundamente – ahora entiendo por que mi hermano desapareció – Ekaterina volteo a verme - ¡vamos! No me mires así, conozco bien a mi hermano y siempre le ha gustado estar al aire libre, con los animales – sonreí para mi – siempre ha tenido un espíritu aventurero y nunca le ha gustado estar encerrado o estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo, y es todo lo contrario a mi – le explique mientras acomodaba todo – tu conoces bien mi historia, una niña que siempre vivió, estudio y creció dentro de su casa y no me quejo, siempre pensé que lo que hacia mi padre estaba bien y no lo contradije –

- Candy hay algo que no te he dicho - su tono de voz cambio –

- ¿Qué es? – pregunte alegre pero no me imagine lo que me contestaría –

- yo supe por tu padre que querías dedicarte al diseño grafico -

- ¡así es! – Voltee a verla – antes que digas algo, quiero decirte que decidí ayudare a Albert y que are lo que tu me digas con tal de que no se descubra nada –

- tienes que olvidar eso se diseño grafico –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte desconcertada ¿a que demonios se refería? –

- si de verdad quieres ayudarlo, debes de comprender el mundo en el que te vas a adentrar y con la explicación que yo te de no te va a ser suficiente para sobrevivir al entorno que te va a rodear, si de verdad lo ayudas vas a tener que sacrificarte –

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si de verdad tenia que sacrificarme… lo aria.

- no importa, me adaptare a mi entorno – Ekaterina estaba sorprendida por la mi decisión – vamos no me veas así, me hubiera enojado si yo tuviera que cambiar mi vida si la tuviera hecha, pero tal vez este sea un cambio radical pero bueno –

- si lo decides así, esta bien –

- por cierto ¿sabes como cambiar un pañal? – Me reí – soy nueva en estas cosas –

-¡claro! Ven – fuimos hasta la recamara y colocamos una barra de madera que se colocaba en la orilla de la cama y ellos se despertaron – Candy toma a uno de ellos, debes de tener en cuenta que hay distintos tipos de la forma en que llora un bebe, puede ser por que tiene hambre, su pañal esta sucio, necesita atención, tiene sueño, por que le duele algo –

- ¡wow! –

- pero permíteme desilusionarte, no es así de fácil pásame un pañal – abrí la bolsa y saque un pañal –

- aquí tienes –

- gracias –

Me empezó a explicar pasa por paso – ahora hazlo tu – me dio un pañal y mire a Noah –

- lo siento Noah voy a tener que practicar contigo – comencé a cambiarle el pañal - ¡Jajá! Lo hice –

- muy bien – chocamos las manos –

- dime, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta experiencia?

- bueno cuando yo era adolecente cuidaba niños así que por eso adquirí esta experiencia –

Después de que me enseñara varias cosas como preparar un biberón, me enseño a usar el termómetro, como hacer que repitiera, me indico a que hora darle de comer – mañana vendré temprano y te enseñare a hacer papilla casera y lo mas importante… a bañarlos –

- ¡si muchas gracias! – la acompañe a la puerta -

- ¡nos vemos mañana Candy! – se subió a su auto y se fue, me dirigí a mi habitación y caí rendida –

Me levante de repente voltee a ver mi reloj y marcaban las 5:57 am, uno de los niños estaba llorando. Me acerque a el y lo tome entre mis brazos y fui directamente a la cocina prepare los dos biberones si uno se despertó el otro no tardaba en despertarse, espere a que se tibiara y comencé a darle de comer mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto y cuando abrí la puerta Jared estaba despierto y lloraba en silencio, deje a Noah en mi cama, bien acomodado corrí hacia Jared y lo tome entre mis brazos y lo lleve hasta la cama me senté en frente de ellos y sostuve el biberón hasta que se lo acabaran. Abrace primero a uno hasta que repitiera y después hice los mismo con el otro y al cabo de un rato se quedaron dormidos al igual que yo –

_Continuara…_


	5. Capitulo 5

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

"Capitulo 5"

Sentí como la luz del sol daba en mi rostro abrí mis ojos y fueron encandilados por el sol, mira hacia mis costados y ahí estaban aun dormían, sonreí y mire el reloj eran las 10:00 am, decidí darme una ducha rápida mientras que ellos dormían después de 15 minutos salí de bañarme, me puse mis ropas habituales y amarre mi larga cabellera rubia en una coleta y por ultimo una capa leve de maquillaje, cuando mi celular sonó –

-¿Alo?

- Candy, ¿eres tu Candy?

- si soy yo que pasa – se escuchaba muy apurada –

- soy Betty se suponía que nos veríamos a las 9 en la biblioteca y es hora que no has llegado – ¡oh por dios! Lo había olvidado por completo –

- lo siento Betty tuve muchos inconvenientes y se me olvido –

- eso es muy raro en ti sabes ¿sucedió algo grave? –

- no, no pero me es imposible ir lo podemos dejar para mañana –

- si esta bien, te perdono por que eres tu eh mañana nos vemos al medio día ¿te parece?

- ¡si! me parece perfecto, nos vemos mañana – colgué – Betty era una de mis mejores amigas, amable, con humor, le gustaba probar de todo escuche que abrieron la puerta y me fui a asomar. Era Ekaterina que traía mas cosas - ¿te ayudo?

- si, gracias – baje corriendo y tome las cosas que traía colgando de su brazo – viéndote me siento debilucha –

- ¡Jajá! – Rio abiertamente – si tú lo dices, hoy te traje una carriola, una mecedora para dos y muchas frutas y verduras –

- es cierto hoy me enseñaras a hacer papilla –

- así es – me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo directamente a la cocina – ¿sabes cocinar?

- ¡por supuesto! –

- bueno esto no tiene mucho chiste la cuestión es… - me explico detalladamente el proceso y no era difícil – y obtienes una papilla rica en nutrientes –

- eso se oye muy bien –

- ¿Cómo te fue la primera noche? –

- pues… bien se podría decir – si no me quejaba –

- que bien ahora hay algo que debes de ver – trajo una caja grande y me la dio – ábrela –

- mire la caja y la sacudí, comencé a abrirla y el contenido me saco un poco de onda – se ´puede saber ¿Por qué hay una peluca, pupilentes y esto que no se que es?

- ayer después que aceptaste ser tu hermano, mande a traer esto especialmente hecho para ti, la peluca esta hecha de cabello 100% natural, los pupilentes fueron hechos lo mas reales posibles en color azul y eso que no sabes que es, bueno es una faja para tu pecho –

- ¿mi pecho? – la mire confundida –

- si decides ir a Boston o Nueva York tendrás que presentarte ahí como Albert Andley y no como Candy Andley –

- ¿no crees que aunque disimule mi pecho mi cuerpo se va a ver diferente?

- bueno se puede decir que soy aprevenida – la mira y ella tenía una cara que irradiaba satisfacción y de la buena – un amigo mío que vive en Paris me ha hecho el favor de confeccionarte ropa adecuada –

- ¿enserio? – no salía de mi asombro -

- le mande una foto tuya –

- ¿con eso basta?

- así es, por lo demás no te preocupes, tú más que nadie sabes como se comporta tu hermano, pero hay algo que no hemos practicado –

- ¿Qué?

- actuar como un chico, ya que no solamente iras a la oficina si no que también debes de ir a reuniones y a fiestas a las cual se invitado Albert Andley –

- esta mujer parece que todo lo tenía previsto – mmm… bueno el resto te lo dejo a ti –

Durante los siguientes meses conviví mucho con ella, me enseñaba cosas sobre la oficina, como actuar como un chico, sobre los niños que cada vez me encariñaba más y más con ellos, se habían convertido en mi fuerza y la razón por la que hacia esto. Día a día conocía algo que para mi no era importante, me enseñe a ser muy reservada con mis cosas, debo confesar que me empecé a descuidar mi forma de vestir optaba por lo mas cómodo, ropas algo deportivas, informales y tenis.

Hoy 5 de febrero de 2008 he culminado mis 2 años de complementarios antes de entrar a la universidad, Betty se acerco a mi muy emocionada - ¡por fin Candy acabamos esos 2 malditos y largos años! – me abrazo muy fuerte – aunque me da un poco de tristeza saber que no te voy a ver por un tiempo por que me voy a estudiar gastronomía y sabes que esta en Moscú –

- no te preocupes, para eso están los celulares, sabes que me puedes llamar cuando quieras así que no estés tan deprimida – también la abrace muy fuerte –

- Candy yo no se que este pasando contigo pero, tienes que cuidarte estos últimos meses cambiaste mucho ya casi no me cuentas nada y te volviste muy seria fíjate ¡hasta extrañamos tu sonrisa! – Siempre era lo mismo con ella, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad me reprochaba – no te preocupes, son las hormonas –

- bueno si tu lo dices – nos separamos – ¡recuerda llamarme! –

Después de despedirme de cada uno de mis compañeros y amigos de clase aborde mi camioneta que me había regalado mi padre, hace un mes y mi teléfono timbro – mmm… un numero descocido –

- Candy, soy yo Albert –

- ¿Qué Albert? ¿Dónde estas?

- aun no te lo puedo contar solamente te llamaba para felicitarte –

- ¡vuelve! ¡Quiero que hablemos hay algo muy importante que debes saber!

- ahora no Candy, será después, te hablo luego – me colgó –

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! – ashhhhhhh… ese Albert no me dejo decirle sobre sus hijos – necesito llegar lo mas rápido posible – maneje como loca hasta el departamento de Ekaterina, cuando yo entraba ella salía con los niños – Ekaterina, Albert hablo pero no me dio tiempo de explicarle las cosas –

- hay algo peor – su rostro estaba bastante serio – tu padre decidió por su cuenta y quiere a Albert en Nueva York en una semana –

- ¿Qué? – ¡Trágame tierra! - ¿no se supone que iba a consultar a Albert?

- aun no se los detalles pero eso no es lo peor - ¿Qué acaso había mas? Puse los ojos en blanco ¿Qué más podía suceder? – tu padre viene para acá –

- ¿Qué? Pero no estaría mas tiempo en Dinamarca – por que los cambios tan drásticos - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- primero cálmate, yo ya tengo un plan para evadirlo Candy pero tú debes de estar de acuerdo –

- bien dilo –

- tienes que llamarle al sr. Andley en este momento y decirle que acompañas a Albert a los Estados Unidos y que allá estudiaras la universidad –

- pero estudiar en los Estados Unidos - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Ahora si sufriría un shock – muy bien lo llamare en este momento – saque mi celular y marque el numero –

- si diga – contesto muy formal –

- ¡papa, soy yo Candice! – Trate de sonar lo más normal que se podía –

- ¡hola hija! ¿Cómo estas? –

- ¡muy bien padre! Quiero informarte de algo – ¡me v a descubrir! ¡me va a descubrir!

- si de que trata – su voz se torno seria –

- quiero que me des permiso de acompañar a Albert a los Estados Unidos, ya que escuche de una amiga que las universidades eran muy buenas allá y yo quería probar – se quedo en silencio y yo me preocupe ¡mucho! –

- esta bien, pero obedece en todo a Albert no quiero ninguna queja de parte de el - ¡siiiiiii! ¡Lo hice!

- ¡muchas gracias! – Colgué – tengo su aprobación Ekaterina – ¡fiesta en mi casa!... En realidad no pero… ¡me gustaría!

- bien, yo arreglare los pasaportes y un permiso para tintín ya que no querrás dejarlo –

- ¡claro que no! –

- entonces empaca, alrededor de la llegaran a recoger las cosas de los niños para que todo quede normal y cuando el llegue ya no estemos –

- si – subí a los niños y maneje hasta allá – hoy la tía Candy y Ekaterina tendrán un día muy agitado – les decía en voz baja – subí a mi habitación y saque las maletas mas grandes que tenia y comencé a vaciar mi armario, en otra maleta puse lo de Jared y Noah y las subí a la camioneta.

Tal y como lo dijo Ekaterina unos hombres vinieron por las cosas de los niños y se fueron dejando todo tal y como estaba – bien no mas esperemos a que regrese Ekaterina y nos iremos –

Esta tan pero tan impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro y llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir – Ekate… - tanto como yo, como George nos sorprendimos - ¿Qué hace aquí? – me miro desconcertado y me empujo y cerro la puerta – George no se suponía que llegarías con mi padre –

- y así fue Srta. Andley – me pase las manos por mi cara – se supina que usted ya no tenia que estar aquí ¿Por qué aun no se han ido?

- ¡estoy esperando a Ekaterina no me puedo ir sin ella! – Le explique desesperada - ella tiene los pasaportes – en eso sonó mi teléfono – Ekaterina aun te estoy esperando se puede saber ¿Dónde estas?

- lo siento ya no hay tiempo tiene que salir de ahí su padre tiene rato que salió para allá –

- ¿Quéee? –

- la voy a esperar en el aeropuerto ¡no pierda tiempo y salga de ahí - ¡claro no me lo tienes que decir 2 veces! –

- George me ayudarías a subir las maletas a la camioneta ¡por favor! –

- claro – subimos corriendo las escaleras y tome a los niños y los subí en una silla para carro y salimos corriendo de la habitación, nos dirigimos a la cochera y George subió las maletas y yo coloque bien a los niños en los asientos traseros – gracias George –

- ¡que le valla bien Srta. Candy conduzca con cuidado –

George se alejo de la camioneta y me fui de ahí cuando llegue al primer semáforo mi vista se especifico en un solo auto Mercedes Benz que era custodiado, era inconfundible se trataba de mi padre. Suspire aliviada, ya que me daba terror que en un momento podía ser descubierta y todo lo que hemos hecho se irí basura.

Me dirigí al AeropuertodeSanPetersburgo donde me esperaba Ekaterina, en media hora estuve ahí la busque con la vista y ahí estaba parada de espalda aparentemente buscándome – Ekaterina –

- ¡por fin llegaste! – voltio y me recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro – pensé que no lo lograrías –

- ¡si tampoco yo! –

Tiempo después abordamos el avión que nos llevaría a Boston donde veríamos al amigo de Ekaterina que me confeccionaría ropa, fueron alrededor de 10 horas de vuelo, no tuve problemas con los niños ya que estuvieron muy tranquilos; tintín y mi camioneta llegarían en el siguiente vuelo por que aparentemente a muchas personas se les dio la gana de viajar ese mismo día que yo; en fin.

Cuando llegamos hasta el aire era completamente diferente. Nos dirigimos a un departamento que Ekaterina había rentado mientras que estábamos ahí, pero nuestros planes se derrumbaron cuando George le informo que el nuevo proyecto lo habían pospuesto para dentro de tiempo indefinido así que mi padre pregunto que si deseábamos regresar a Rusia ¡por ningún motivo! Y esta claro que mi respuesta fue no. Al principio estaba que no podía ni hablar por que me quería tragar mi coraje y reservarlo para el… adorable de mi hermano, Ekaterina me propuso irnos a Ohio donde ella tenia una propiedad y yo la acepte.

Tiempo después ingrese a la universidad de Marietta Collage, durante lo que restaba de mi primavera 17 y mitad de la 18 estuve en un seminario de liderazgo, después estuve en educación general donde me enseñaron áreas como las perspectivas históricas, la investigación científica, el análisis social, razonamiento cuantitativo, Bellas Artes, Literatura, Cuestiones Mundiales y Diversidad y Liderazgo y Ética. Tuve un colapso mental en ese entonces, por parte de Ekaterina seguí buscando pistas en donde se podría encontrar Albert que por cierto varias veces estuvimos a punto de atraparlo, Noah y Jared continuaron creciendo dos veces fui a visitar a mi padre, como Candy y como Albert que fue todo un éxito.

Había pasado una semana desde mi cumpleaños numero 20 Ekaterina, recibió una llamada de mi padre que todo estaba listo y que esta parte de Andley's Corpority se había adentrado en el mundo de la exportación e inversión – ¿Qué estaba pensando? Después de todo me había estado estudiando lo relevante a esto ¡genial! - No había sido en vano el seguir estudiando me permitiría seguir aprendiendo mas y eso me beneficiaria pero tendría que estudiar en Nueva York, vivir en Nueva York definitivamente no estaba viviendo la vida que había pensado cuando yo era una adolecente – pufff… el sueño de toda princesa se esfumo – Ekaterina viajo antes para arreglar todo, compro una casa nueva de la cual ya no habíamos puesto de acuerdo después de tener varias opciones nos decidimos por esa, de mis grandes ahorros compramos un departamento "para en casos de emergencia" en la NYU (New York University) de la cual mis amigos me habían dado muy buenas referencias, por fin terminaría un año y medio y mi tortura terminaría. El 31 de agosto yo tenia que presentarme a la oficina como director, estaba bastante nerviosa ya que nunca había dirigido una ¡en mi vida me meló imagine! Ekaterina me enseño a desenvolverme oralmente y creo que era tiempo poner en práctica lo que me habían enseñado.

El 28 de agosto llegamos a Nueva York,había estado en tantos lugares que no seria tan difícil adaptarme.

- Candy iré a la oficina a ver que tal esta quiero que todo este organizado para que cuando tu vallas sientas mas confianza - tomo las llaves de su auto y yo la miraba en silencio – por de mientras desempaca yo volveré antes de que anochezca – se fue –

Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía tranquilidad, Noah y Jared a sus 3 años ya sabían muchas cosas, y eso me hacia mas fácil las cosas, al menos para mi – los niños y yo recorrimos las casa, era de dos pisos y el jardín me dejaron sin palabras –

- niños – me agache - ¿quieren acompañarme a desempacar? –

- ¿entanar? – dijo Noah

- si ¿quieren? –

- ¡Si! – y Jared nomas tomo mi mano –

- bueno vamos – los tome de las manos y fuimos a mi habitación – bueno niños voy a poner música – puse algo se música así se iría el tiempo mas rápido mientas que Ekaterina volvía -

…..

Los últimos meses fueron muy pesados el estado emocional de Candy era bastante inestable, los cambios de horario, la escuela, y se podría decir que el cambio de personalidad que ha tenido desde que su hermano huyo y ahora ora vez cambiarse otra vez y tener a cargo algo que no quería realmente admiro su manera de tomar las cosas.

Hoy voy a arreglar unas cuantas cosas en la oficina y también sabré donde queda ya que es mi primera vez. Comencé a revisar el currículos del personal que se había contratado – mmm… tienen buenas presentaciones – reí para mi – cuando trabaje el primer día para el sr. Andley estaba algo asustada ya que habían dicho que era muy estricto y yo era su ¡nueva secretaria! Si trataba a los demás mal ¡¿Por qué con migo no?! – Cuando llegue un gran y enorme edificio de 25 pisos grandes ventanas y un letrero ¡nada llamativo por supuesto! – No se podía esperar mas – el suelo de mármol y las paredes de piedra me daban una sensación de frescura – si esto describe totalmente al sr. Andley – pensé – mire hacia la recepcionista y me dirigí hacia ella – buenas tardes –

- buenas tardes – me contesto a secas - ¿en que la puedo ayudar? – me miro de reojo y me dio risa –

- necesito a todos los jefes Director de marketing, Jefe de ventas, Jefe de Administración comercial en la oficina de juntas – ella me miro con cara de: ¿Quién rayos es usted? – preguntas ¿no? – me di la vuelta dispuesta a dar el primer paso –

- lo siento no puedo hacer eso –

- ¿disculpe? – Me regrese – oh lo siento – ella levanto una ceja, saque una tarjeta de la bolsa de mi saco y se le entregue – no desconfié de mi Srta… Emily Owen – ella miro la tarjeta y abrió los ojos como platos – mi nombre es Ekaterina Kozlov secretaria personal de su futuro director –

- perdóneme yo no sabia – se puso roja, roja –

- no se preocupe, me aria ese favor –

- ¡si por supuesto! –

Camine hacia el elevador y un hombre con aires de superioridad me miro cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas me concedió el paso y me pregunto a que piso iba – al ultimo piso – por fin sabia cuantos pisos tenia 23, di un gran suspiro –

- a que se debe ese suspiro – me pregunto el con descaro –

- a nada – me limite a seguirle el juego – cuando vi que no se bajaba me desilusioné un poco, siempre confiaba en el sr. Andley para elegir a su personal pero no lo debía de juzgar, aun no lo conocía debía conocer su desempeño. Al llegar el se bajo al igual que yo – mire hacia la sala de juntas y varios hombres entraban con sus secretarias – vi que mi lugar era ocupado por alguien y me dirigí a ella – disculpe y ¿usted es? -lo que se me hizo raro es no haberla visto en los expedientes –

- discúlpeme – respondió nerviosa – lo que pasa es que fui contratada hoy y no traigo una pluma y estaba buscando una –

- mmm… ya veo – busque entre mis cosas y encontré una – tome, no la uso –

- muchas gracias – se metió casi corriendo a la sala de juntas – ¡bueno es hora de la acción! – Cuando entre todo mundo estaba en su mundo – buenas tardes – todos me miraron – por favor tomen asiento – para mi mala suerte ahí estaba el don juan del elevador - después de la presentación me gustarían que también se presentaran, mi nombre es Ekaterina Kozlov secretaria personal de Albert Andley hijo de William Andley como saben dentro de unos días vendrá el joven Andley así que quiero que lo traten como el director de la empresa que es – explique muy seriamente – no por que el sea joven lo subestimen – me senté - ahora es su turno – se levanto el don juan del elevador –

- mi nombre es Nathaniel Lewis director de marketing – sonrió de lado y ese era mi castigo por mentirle al sr. Andley –

- mi nombre es Amanda Peters jefe de administración – tenia buena presentación –

- mi nombre es Dick Deep jefe de ventas, Приятно познакомиться (un gusto en conocerte) – me descubrió –

- наоборот (al contrario) bueno ya que terminaron me gustaría discutir algo especialmente con los jefes de ventas y administración – les entregue unos formularios – me gustaría que el mismo día que se presente el joven Albert, le mostraran estrategias ya que los evaluara para saber su táctica, quiero que todos a los que estén a cargo traigan un gafete el 31 de agosto y eso es todo – me levante y los salude – por hoy o también me retiro – tome mis cosas y fui a revisar la oficina de Candy – quede impresionada la vista era realmente espectacular se podía ver el Empire State desde ahí – los gustos del sr. Andley me seguían sorprendiendo cada vez mas – los muebles eran estupendos en color blanco, definitivamente Candy quedaría cautivada –

Después cerré la puerta y me fui al supermercado a comprar cosas que necesitaríamos en nuestro nuevo hogar.

_Continuara…_


	6. Capitulo 6

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

"Capitulo 6"

Estaba en la sala esperando a que llegara Ekaterina, cuando llamo a la puerta supuse que traería muchas cosas consigo; me levante de uno nuestros sillones que aun no habían sido abiertos y abrí la puerta – me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre que te veo traes las mano llenas? –

- Costumbre, supongo – encogió los hombros – gracias – dijo mientras Candy le quitaba un peso de encima –

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina –

- esa empresa es totalmente la personalidad de tu padre –

- ¡enserio! Todo debe de estar en color blanco ¿verdad? – si no me podía equivocar en eso –

- si hay mucho blanco por ahí –

- ¿son buenos trabajadores? – estaba curiosa –

- si y hay alguien en especial del que debemos cuidarnos – empezó a sacar hojas de su bolsa – mira – apunto a un hombre de cabello negro, algo ondulado, ojos grandes cafés claros – se llama Nathaniel Lewis y es director de marketing en la empresa –

- ¿Qué? – Sentí que el corazón se me salía - ¡lo voy a tener mas cerca que nunca! –

- aparte creo que debemos añadir algo a tu vestuario –

- ¿Cómo que? – Más ropa –

- unos guantes –

- ¿guantes? – Me mire mis manos - ¿Qué tienen de malo? –

- bueno son demasiadas delgadas y tienes unas manos muy bien cuidadas, te delataría de inmediato –

- tienes razón, unos guantes no me hacen daño – di un gran suspiro – tu cuarto ya esta listo, me encargue de desempacar tus cosas espero y no te moleste –

- claro que no, al contrario muchas gracias –

- ¿Qué cenaremos? – ah… tengo mucha hambre -

- en una de las bolsas hay ensalada, que traje del súper mercado – comencé a buscarlas ¿y los niños?

- ellos se quedaron dormidos - saque la ensalada –

- ¿cenaron? –

- si ellos ya han senado – nos sentamos a la mesa - ¿a que hora llegara Ales? – Alessandro Nardoni; el diseñador que me confecciona la ropa. Hace unos días Ekaterina le hablo y dijo que esta en Nueva York y se ofreció cuidar a los niños mientras que nosotras estábamos en la oficina –

- dijo que llegaría a las 9 – comenzamos a cenar - ¿te parece bien?

- si, es una buena hora – ah… que bien se siente comer - ¡esto esta muy rico!

- lo traje de un nuevo restaurante vegetariano –

- ¡me parece bien!

- Candy ¿estás nerviosa por mañana? - su acento reflejaba curiosidad –

- no, me siento bien – suspire. Solamente un solo pensamiento hacia revolotear mi cabeza, era solamente eso; salir de esto – bueno me retiro por que mañana me levantare muy temprano –

- que duermas bien – fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de salir, mi vida había dado un giro de 360° grados y no necesariamente me sentía insatisfecha pero… bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba. Cuando llegue a mi habitación ellos aun seguían dormidos, me puse mi piyama, me acosté y no supe de mí –

A la mañana siguiente la alarma no fue la que me levanto, si no las voces de Noah y Jared – ¿ya se levantaron? –

- ¡Si! – dijo muy animado –

- entonces ¡vámonos a bañar! Por que alguien nos va a venir a visitar hoy – me levante y comencé a arreglar toda la ropa –

- ¿tien? – pregunto Noah aun en la cama –

- ¡un nuevo amigo! – Me acerque a la cama – hoy la tía Candy saldrá a un lugar al que no los podrá llevar –

- eta bien – dijo Noah algo melancólico –

- no te preocupes amor – acaricie sus mejilla – en cuanto salga tía Candy de trabajar ¡vendrá corriendo! Para legar con ustedes – los abrace - ¿está bien?

- si… -

- ¡bien! Ahora tengamos un baño – los lleve con migo y nos bañamos. Después de arreglarlos, me toco a arreglarme a mi; primero me puse esa faja tediosa, me apretaba por completo el pecho, después me puse mi ropa interior y esa cosa que me había dado Alessandro que parecía que yo tuviera… bueno, después me puse un traje de pantalón negro, una blusa blanca, un saco de cuadros, la corbata, la peluca y los pupilentes los dejaría para después – niños vamos a desayunar – tomaron la delantera y se fueron - ¡cuidado con las escaleras! – Salí detrás de ellos – se escucha muy animado – pensé; apresure el paso y baje las escaleras y había llegado Alessandro – buenos días –

- ¡buenos días! Petit (pequeña) – dejo de hablar con Ekaterina y yo diría que se fue sobre mi - Tu as l'air fantastique (te ves fantástica) – tomo mi mano y me dio una vuelta - a changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu (has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi) –

- Je vous vois (también me alegra verte) – me abrazo muy fuerte - Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de choses ont changé (y no creo que haya cambiado mucho) – por fin pude respirar, no podía negarlo el cuerpo de Ales estaba muy bien trabajado pero era una lastima, el prefería algo mas "macho" como el lo dice - ¿tuviste un buen viaje? –

- bastante agradable – pero su cara no decia lo mismo – sabes que odio estar aquí, pero esto lo tomo como un sacrificio – volteo a ver a los niños que estaban detrás de las piernas de Candy - Ne ces petites choses sont les enfants de votre frère? (esas cositas son hijos de tu hermano? –

- si, ellos son Noah y Jared – me agache – niños ellos va a cuidar de ustedes asi que sean buenos con el – me soltaron y se pusieron enfrente de el - Je dois dire que c'est une beauté (debo decir que son una hermosura) –

- pues son totalmente iguales à mi hermano –

- si son totalmente al hombre de esa fotografía – se agacho - Imaginez quand vous avez vos, vos enfants sera beau (imagina cuando tu tengas tus hijos, van a ser hermosos) –

- pero aun falta mucho para eso – aunque conteste tranquila, estaba que me hervía de vergüenza por dentro – Ekaterina ¿ya desayunaste?

- no estaba por hablarte cuando el llego –

- bueno entonces vamos al comedor – Candy ayudo a Ekaterina a traer los platos y de rrepente escucharon las risas de los dos – se van a llevar bien –

- me alegra, ya que estaremos bastante tiempo afuera y no quiero que se pongan tristes – su punto débil –

- bueno entonces desayunemos – nos dirigimos al comedor y empezamos a entablar conversación y al parecer Ales se llevaría muy bien con ellos –

- Ales, me gustaría pedirte un favor –

- ¿de que trata Petit? –

- me gustaría que me enseñaras a ponerme la peluca, ¡por que no tengo la menor duda de como se hace eso! – se rio de mi –

- dalo por hecho –

- Candy preparare todo mientras bajas, yo me quedare con los niños –

- gracias, enseguida vuelvo - lleve con migo a Ales a mi habitación, busque la peluca y me indico como ponérmela era mas fácil de lo que yo creía - ¡muchas gracias!

- ¡wow! Eres totalmente idéntica –

- ¡es bueno escucharlo! – Tener una opinión del sexo opuesto me daba mayor confianza – enseguida te alcanzo, me pongo los pupilentes y la corbata y enseguida voy –

- ok – se fue –

Debo tomarme el papel muy enserio, un paso en falso y todo esto se va por el drenaje. Baje las escaleras y Ekaterina ya estaba mas que lista para salir a trabajar – Noah, Jared, Ales estará con ustedes pórtense bien, la tía Candy estará aquí antes del anochecer – sus caritas se pusieron tristes, estaban a punto de llorar – no quiero que lloren, Candy volverá a casa –

- Petit, esta bien que me los lleve a cualquier lugar – me detuvo –

- ¿Cómo que lugar? – siempre tenia algo bajo la manga, pero mientras no estuvieran aquí aburridos –

- me uní con una diseñadora de ropa de niños y hoy tendrá un desfile, así que me preguntaba…

- mientas no los agás modelar, todo esta bien –

- no te preocupes Petit, los cuidare como si fuera mi vida – los levanto a los dos -

- gracias ¡si tienes una duda no dudes en llamarme! – dije antes de salir –

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la camioneta Ekaterina me detuvo – no piensas ir en la camioneta ¿o si?

- bueno, no veo ningún auto diferente – al menos no yo –

- ven – la seguí hasta la parte trasera – hubieras empezado por ahí – al ver el Audi blanco - ¿enserio iremos en eso?

- claro – dijo con toda tranquilidad – sube tu conduces –

- ¡me parece perfecto! – subí al Audi y debo confesar que se sentía tan bien – no hay que esperar mas – Ekaterina me indico por donde me fuera ya que no todos los días iba a poder acompañarme – por cierto, ayer estuve leyendo los proyectos futuros que me envió George -

- ¿Qué te parecieron? –

- No están tan mal, pero aun me faltan por leer algunos –

- cuando te decidas avísame – llegamos al imponente edificio – aquí es –

- por lo que vi no mentía, en absoluto - ¡wow! – sentí un leve codazo –

- todos tus movimientos son vigilados –

- lo siento – cambie mi voz – abrí la puerta del auto y un valet parking se acerco –

- ¡Bu… buenos días señor! – contesto muy nervioso –

- buenos días – le di las llaves –

- ¡que tenga un buen día! –

- gracias – dije con indiferencia – vamos Ekaterina –

- si sr. –

Al principio cuando empecé a caminar a grandes zancadas, no me podía acostumbrar pero ahora es bastante fácil. Cuando entre casi todo el personal estaba ahí formados en dos filas, una en cada extremo.

- después me presentare con ustedes, ahora s me permiten – Ekaterina me mostro el camino hacia los elevadores –

- bien – dijo en voz baja – ahora conoceremos al demás personal –

- tengo entendido que tendré otra secretaria -

- así es, hoy mismo tengo una junta en otro lugar –

- ok – al llegar al ultimo piso estaban las personas de las que me había hablado Ekaterina; en especial el director de marketing que lo identifique en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador – buenos días – dije cuando me acerque mas a ellos –

- buenos días – respondieron también ellos, y aunque parece que trato de disimular note su mirada sobre mi, buscando algo –

- dentro de 10 minutos los espero en la sala de juntas – me dirigí a mi oficina, al abrir ahí estaba mi nueva secretaria, de cabello negro, ojos grises, mediana estatura, morena clara y se notaba que esta muy nerviosa, demasiado diría yo pobre mujer, se puso pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma – buenos días –

- buenos días – dijo claramente, a pesar de que le temblaba la boca –

- Srta. ¿Por qué esta usted tan nerviosa? –

- no estoy nerviosa sr. Andley –

- no se preocupe no me la voy a comer – me senté en la imponente silla de piel tras el enorme escritorio – Ekaterina ¿tienes algo mas que decirme?

- los papeles que están en su cajón izquierdo superior, hay unos papeles que necesito que los revise y autorice para confirmar el trato del que ya le había hablado –

- los tendré en cuanto antes – revise el cajón – si es todo te puedes retirar –

- lo veré en 3 días – se fue -

- ¿me puede decir su nombre Srta.? – quería quitar ese feo ambiente, a leguas se veía que la chica me tenia miedo, si eras así supongo que abría rumores –

- mi nombre es April Austin –

- mucho gusto Srta. Austin, le diré como me gusta que trabaje, en especial usted que estará todos los días que yo venga, por favor tome asiento – ella se sentó y cuando la mire, ella agacho la mirada – no se si aun lo sepa o Ekaterina se lo haya dicho, yo aun estudio así que no estaré aquí muy seguido, claro no voy a dejar ningún pendiente que haga que se le dificulte su trabajo – saque de mi portafolio un celular nuevo que Ekaterina había comprado – tenga esto es suyo quiero que siempre lo traiga prendido tome nota por favor –

- muchas gracias – tomo la caja, saco su pluma – listo sr. –

- vendré a trabajar 3 veces a la semana, domingo, martes, jueves, nunca me ofrezca café, no es de mi agrado – la mire de reojo y ella seguía escribiendo – alguna veces soy bastante distraído, así que recuérdeme si alguna vez se me olvida algo, no soy del que grita de forma innecesaria a lo menos que algo este mal –

- ¿eso es todo?

- una ultima cosa, usted me obedece a mi y solamente a mi, no tiene por que andar haciendo trabajos que yo no le he asignado – me miro sorprendida pero era mejor así, tenia que ser algo posesiva – ahora si Srta. eso es todo, espero poder contar con su discreción en lo que escuche o no –

- si no se preocupe por eso sr. Andley -

- vamos a la sala de juntas – me levante y mi celular timbro – valla usted primero enseguida la alcanzo –

- si – se fue aminando y yo respondí – hola ¿Quién habla?

- soy yo Ales –

- ¿Qué paso? – suspire para no escucharme preocupada –

- quería informarte que todo esta saliendo ¡perfecto!

- me alegra pero por ahora tengo una junta así que si me disculpas –

- lo siento, te veo por la noche –

- gracias – puse el celular en vibrador y me dirigí a la sala de juntas donde ya estaban todos – gracias por haber venido, por favor tomen asiento - mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, no es necesario que se presenten ya se de ustedes así que vamos al grano – me mantuve de pie y April encendió el proyector – mi nombre es Albert Andley, a partir de hoy seré el director de la empresa Andley's Corpority; antes de empezar me gustaría que le entregaran sus propuestas a la Srta. Austin – el director de marketing no me quitaba la mirada de encima – gracias ahora si empecemos – comencé a mostrarles el nuevo proyecto, los tres estuvieron de acuerdo con el tal y como Ekaterina había dicho – antes de que se retiren me gustaría agregar algo –April apago el proyector y abrió las cortinas – yo aun estudio, tal vez se les haga una des obligación por parte mía pero también quiero dedicarle tiempo a mi estudio así que yo solamente estaré aquí ciertos días, que son domingo, martes y jueves, espero no sea ningún inconveniente, si tienen alguna duda o problema díganle a la Srta. Austin ella me dirá cualquier cosa que a ustedes se les ofrezca –

- gracias – dijo Amanda – es un placer tenerlo por aquí –

- al contrario gracias a ustedes por tomarme enserio, es todo – me acerque a April y tome las carpetas –

- no sr. Yo las llevo por usted – insistió –

- tranquila, no me van a hacer daño llevarlos por mi mismo – le sonreí y ella se sonrojo – a partir de ahora tendrás mucho trabajo –

- en realidad no me interesa, para eso fui contratada –

- buena respuesta Srta. Austin, ahora vamos a mi oficina –

- si sr. –

…

Cundo salí de ahí me tope con el tal Nathaniel y su mirada descarada me siguió hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron, ahora me dirigiría a una empresa con la cual uniríamos poder de ambas empresas para ser un gran pedido que el sr. Andley quería que Albert se encargara ¿me pregunto como le estará yendo a Candy? En cuanto salí a la avenida tome un taxi que me llevaría hasta las empresas Granchéster Company, con el que tendríamos el "gran proyecto" también era que ellos aceptaran. Cuando llegue quede impresionada esta era la segunda vez que me dejaban impresionada. Entre al gran edificio y me dirigí a recepción – buenas días –

- si buenos días en que le puedo ayudar – me contesto muy amablemente –

- tengo una sita con el sr. Granchéster, vengo representando al sr. Andley de Andley's Corpority –

- un momento – empezó a revisar en su computadora – si efectivamente, puede pasar – me entrego un gafete –

- muchas gracias –

- su oficina esta en el ultimo piso –

Me dirigí al elevador y subí al ultimo piso, cuando baje de este me dirigí con la secretaria – disculpe tengo una cita con el sr. Granchéster –

- ¿de parte de quien?

- Ekaterina Kozlov, secretaria de Andley's Corpority –

- espéreme un momento – se levanto y entro a la oficina; aunque se tardo unos minutos, se abrió la gran puerta de madera – puede pasar Srta.

- muchas gracias – entre y ahí estaba un hombre de cabello castaño alto de unos 24 o 25 años – buenos días sr. Granchester –

- buenos días, Alison puedes retirarte – se fue la secretaria – perdone que no le reciba mi padre estuvo algo indispuesto –

- no se preocupe –

- tome asiento, por favor -

- muchas gracias –

- ¿gusta algo de tomar? – pregunto sin quitarme la vista de encima –

- no, gracias –

- entonces muéstreme ¿Qué es lo que tienen en mente?

- será un placer sr. Granchéster –

_Continuara…_

_Un castaño apareció…_

_CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER: lo mas probable es que sea cada semana, gracias por leer._

_Saludos a… Cielo LaMadrid Williams_, _Candicita 1998, Ivett71,_ _Guest, Candy 20086, mimi, rosa blanca 12, Ara, Jan, ARUAL, EVAGRANDCHESTER, Michelle WALG, sayuri1707._

_Gracias por leerme y esas personitas que también leen aninimamentegracias, espero que alguna vez se animen a dejar un review._


	7. Capitulo 7

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

"_Capitulo 7"_

_14 de Octubre, 2010._

_10 horas antes…_

- Candy se dirigía a la habitación de Ekaterina y llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Ekaterina –

- Ekaterina ¿Estás ocupada? – pregunto entrando a la habitación –

- No mucho –

- te puedo dejar a los niños –

- ¿iras a algún lugar? – pregunto –

- Si… La verdad quiero ir a comprar nuevos sostenes –

- ¿otros? – Exclamo sorprendida - ¿Qué no hace 2 meses habías comprando? –

-¡Claro! – Afirmo – tú me acompañaste, pero esos ya no me quedan –

- ¿enserio? – pregunto dudosa –

- Siento como si me estuvieran llevando la contraria y… Arrrg, es tan desesperante! –

- tranquila, nada te pasa en ir a comprar unos mas – cerro su libro – ve, yo me encargo de ellos -

- Gracias, no me tardo – salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su habitación, lentamente abrió la puerta para que no se despertaran, tomo su bolsa y salió de ahí; condujo hasta la tienda de ropa interior donde acostumbraba a comprarla. Después de medirse unos cuantos, los compro y salió de ahí, miro su reloj y marcaban las 7:10 – mmm… aun tengo tiempo – dijo para ella misma –condujo hasta el centro comercial que quedaba cerca de ahí y compro algo de helado.

Después subió a la camioneta, encendió la radio y la Av. Que siempre tomaba estaba en un total desastre, había un choque; opto por tomar la Av. De Broadway ¡Que estaba peor! Pero no duraría horas ahí, el semáforo se puso en rojo y miro hacia su izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí estaba el director de Granchéster Company, cuando se puso en verde, Candy dio rápido la vuelta en sentido contrario y freno, pero sin pensarlo – ¡maldición estoy como Candy! – Dio un gran suspiro pero no le importo ya que la situación estaba bastante delicada, al parecer lo habían apuñalado, lo subió como pudo y lo llevo al hospital - ¡disculpen! – dijo al entrar al hospital – tengo a alguien herido en mi auto ¿podría alguien verlo? – un Dr. Se acerco –

- lléveme – Candy, el Dr. Y 4 enfermeros salieron detrás de ella al revisarlo mando a pedir una camilla para atenderlo – ¿Qué es de usted? –

Candy se puso nerviosa por que no sabia que contestarle en ese momento – el es… socio de mi hermano… lo vi tirado y lo traje aquí al ver como estaba –

- ¿conoce a algún familiar de el? –

- no, pero su secretario debe saberlo – saco el celular – permítame llamarlo –

- atenderé al paciente, mientras que el llega –

- si – Candy salió y llamo –

- Diga –

- Buenas noches ¿hablo con el sr. Ronald? –

- si, con el habla –

- soy… hermana de Albert Andley – dudo en decirle su nombre -

- en que le puedo ayudar –

- bueno vera, me encontré al sr. Grandchéster moribundo en la calle y lo traje al hospital, me piden sus datos pero…

- gracias por haberme avisado – su voz se escucho preocupada – enseguida estoy ahí –

- si, lo espero –

En menos de 30 minutos llego, directamente reconoció a Candy a pesar de que sus ojos eran verdes - ¿usted es la hermana del sr. Andley? –

- así es, mucho gusto – lo saludo nerviosa – lo llevo con el Dr. Que lo atendió –

- si me aria el favor – Ronald siguió a Candy hasta la oficina del Dr. –

- aquí es – señalo Candy –

- muchas gracias – en eso salió el Dr. – Dr. El le puede proporcionar la información –

- buenas noches, soy el Dr. Spencer – saludo a Ronald – el sr. Granchéster fue apuñalado, no daño ningún órgano vital, pero fueron demasiado profundas – explico - tendrá que quedarse aquí algunos días y recuperarse en casa hasta que este bien la habitación es la 203 –

- gracias Dr. –

- por nada - se fue –

- bueno yo también me retiro – dijo Candy –

- muchas gracias, Srta. no que hubiera sido de mi jefe si usted no lo hubiera visto –

- no hay nada que agradecer – Candy se alejo de ahí –

Dick subió a la habitación 203 y ahí estaba su jefe, saco su celular y comenzó a marcar –

- ¡Ronald! ¡Ese milagro que me llamas! – dijo muy animado –

- lo siento joven Terry, pero no le llamo para darle buenas noticias –

- ¿de que hablas? – endureció su voz –

- su hermano fue herido -

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

- no se muchos detalles, pero es mejor que viniera verlo –

- ya le informaron a mis padres –

- no, aun ¿quiere que lo haga? – pregunto nervioso –

- no, voy para allá, gracias por decirme Dick – corto la llamada –

_París, Francia._

- lo siento, Susana pero tengo que irme – dijo levantándose de la silla – mi hermano esta herido y tengo que…

- ¡no te preocupes! – dijo ella tomando su mano – ve –

- pero tu…

- no te preocupes, no te quedaras allá toda la vida o ¿si? –

- claro que no amor – la beso – prometo que volveré – soltó su mano y empezó a empacar sus cosas y partir hacia los Estados Unidos –

_Estados Unidos, América._

Candy abrió la puerta y vio a Ekaterina caminando de un lado a otro - ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? – exclamo reclamándole –

- lo siento, hubo un problema – dijo Candy mientras que se sentaba en el sofá – me encontré con Ray Granchéster – Ekaterina se sorprendió al escucharlo que decía - lo encontré moribundo en la calle y lo lleve al hospital –

- ¿era tan grave? –

- creo que lo asaltaron – explico – llame a Ronald y el se hizo cargo del resto -

- ¿le diste tu nombre? –

- no, solamente mencione que era hermana de Albert – Ekaterina suspiro – tal vez… ¿debí mentirle?

- no, hiciste bien en decir eso –

- bueno me voy a dormir por que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano – tomo lo que había comprado y se fue a su habitación –

_15 de octubre, 2010._

_Estados Unidos._

_10 horas después…_

Era miércoles por la mañana y Candy se preparaba para irse a la universidad, Ekaterina llevaría a los niños a divertirse; pero ese día no seria tan normal para ella – Me voy – se acerco a Noah y a Jared – si se portan bien, la tía Candy les traerá algo especial –

- ¿Algo especial? – dijo Noah –

- ¡Si! Así que pórtense bien –

- Tía, hoy Ekaterina dijo que nos llevaría a los juegos –

-¿enserio? ¡Wow! – los don empezaron a hablar entre ellos –

- ves lo que te dije, sabría que hablaría en cualquier momento –

- bueno, ya comprendo – bebió su jugo – hoy llegare tarde, nos asignaran un proyecto hoy en equipos así que iremos a la biblioteca –

- no te preocupes y has todo con calma –

- no vemos –

- adiós – dijeron los niños –

Terry rápidamente entro a la habitación 203 y ahí estaba su hermano, Ray platicando con Ronald - ¡veo que estas mejor! –

- pero que privilegio tener a mi hermano por aquí – exclamo - ¿de casualidad… lograste esa cita Ronald? ¡Eres sorprendente – dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –

- No digas tonterías – exclamo Terry –

- pero como no decirlo, si hace 3 años que te fuiste a Paris y nunca me habías visitado –

- son tus imaginaciones –

- entonces… me decías Ronald – dejo de mirarlo y Terry se sentó junto a Ronald –

- bueno, al principio cuando me llamo, pensé… que era su novia –

- ¿tienes novia? – Dijo con cara de asombro – así que por fin cediste –

- pero… no fue así la verdad es que me sorprendí –

- ¿Qué te sorprendió? – pregunto curioso –

- ella era casi idéntica a el Sr. Andley – Terry los miro confundido - era nada mas y nada menos que la hermana del sr. Andley –

- ¿tiene una hermana? –

- ahora si me perdí – dijo interrumpiéndolos - ¿de quien están hablando? –

- bueno – comenzó Ronald – la persona que trajo a tu hermano al hospital fue una mujer –

- ¿una mujer? Y ¿Qué tiene de especial? –

- es hermana de empresario extranjero con el que tenemos un proyecto que ha estado activo y es muy prometedor –

- oh, si… papa me platico un poco de eso –

- pero lo que me sorprende – dijo Ray – es que yo le conté que tenia un hermano y sin embargo me doy cuenta de que es bastante, reservado -

- conociéndote, quien no lo ocultaría – se rio – créeme, si yo fue el aria lo mismo -

- y tu a como llegaste, parece que interrumpí tu amor de París –

- ¡atinaste! –

- mi hermano el enamorado – sacudió su melena castaña – creciste tan rápido –

- ¡Hey! –

- bueno ya que la circunstancias lo ameritan, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? –

- la verdad no mas venia a visitarte, pero ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –

- estas ocasiones no se ven todos los días, podrías ir a la oficina hasta que me recupere –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –

- alrededor de un mes y medio –

- bien, pero solamente un mes y medio – específico – después de eso te la arreglaras tú, por que yo tengo asuntos en Paris –

- tus asuntos… tienen falda y unas bellas piernas –

- tal vez…

- Ronald te pondrá al tanto de todo –

- antes de irme – dijo Ronald – mañana llegara el nuevo abogado –

- ¡tan rápido! Pensé que tardaría más –

- ¿a que hora me presento? – lo detuvo antes de que se fuera –

- a las 10, para explicarle lo que veremos en la junta con el Sr. Andley –

- ok, memorizado – Ronald abrió la puerta y se fue –

- Se te ofrece algo más –

- no, gracias -

- yo también me retiro – se levanto - ¿sigue siendo la misma llave verdad? –

- si, no la han cambiado –

- te dejo descansar, adiós –

- gracias por venir –

Candy entraba a su clase y la profesora comenzó a hablar – como ya les había dicho, el proyecto será por 2 personas en cada equipo –

- maestra – levanto la mano uno de los estudiantes y la profesora le dio permiso para hablar - ¿la otra persona con la que trabajaremos la escogeremos nosotros? –

- no, yo ya lo he elegido enseguida comenzare a nombrarlos y después de eso estarán libres para ponerse de acuerdo – comenzó a llamarlos y fue el turno de Candy – Candice Andley y Alistear Cornwell – Candy miro hacia el frente, del lado de la ventana ahí estaba Stear como escuchaba que lo llamaban, nunca le había dirigido la palabra – eso es todo dejare una carpeta aquí para cada quien, con su nombre, si tienen alguna duda pregúntenme resolveré todas sus dudas – tomo su bolso – eso es todo – todos casi se abalanzaron sobre el escritorio, Candy trato de tomar la carpeta, pero la empujaron perdiendo el equilibrio lo cual provoco que se esparcieran las hojas. Comenzó a recogerlas cuando vio que la ayudaban – lo siento –

- no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa – dijo Stear – espero llevarme bien contigo –

- igual – una vez que recogieron las hojas se dirigieron a la biblioteca –

- por cierto – dijo el tratando de apagar el silencio – puedes decirme Stear –

- a mi Candy –

- un placer Candy – después de un rato empezaron platicar como si se conocieran desde antes – bueno hemos avanzado la primera parte –

- fue bastante rápido – exclamo aliviada – hoy podre ir rápido a casa –

- eso quiere decir que tienes tiempo…

- depende –

- te parece si vamos a tomar algo, ya que no conoces mucho por aquí – insistió –

- está bien –

- entonces te veo en la entrada, iré por mi novia –

- ¡espera! - Lo detuvo –

- ¿ocurre algo malo? –

- no me gusta hacer mosca, mejor lo dejamos para otro día –

- vamos, te caerá bien – la tomo de la muñeca – es mas, iremos los 2 por ella –

- ¿Qué? –

- no seas tímida ¡vamos! – casi la arrastro y luego de llegar a donde estaba la novia de Stear – Patty, mira te presento a Candice, Candy ella es Patty – pero después se preocupo al ver sus rostros - ¿pasa algo que yo no sepa? –

_Continuara…_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

_Besos y abrazos._


	8. Capitulo 8

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

"_Capitulo 8"_

- Candy… Но … (pero…) ты здесь делаешь (que haces aquí) – Candy la miraba confundida – Я думал, ты (pensé que estabas)… в России (en Rusia)…

- Patty – aun no salía de su asombro – думал, что вы могли бы быть со своей мамой в Саудовской (pensé que estarías con tu mama en Arabia) –

- вещи произошли с работы моей мамы (pasaron cosas con el trabajo de mi mama) – agarro la mano de Candy – что меня удивляет больше всего, чтобы видеть вас здесь, я никогда не думал, что г-н Уильям оставлю тебя оттуда (lo que mas me sorprende es verte aquí, nunca pensé que el Sr. William te dejaría salir de ahí) –

- Не рассказывай! (¡Ni lo digas!) – suspiro Stear y Patty lo volteo a ver –

- lo siento Stear, la verdad tengo años que no veo a Candy y me da mucha moción volverla a ver –

- ¡No sabia que hablaras Ruso! – exclamo algo molesto –

- siendo sincera… hay cosas que no te he contado – en eso sonó el celular de Stear –

- discúlpenme – se alejo un poco –

- ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué aires te hicieron venir a los Estados Unidos? –

- hay Patty – suspiro – eres con la única… con la que me podre desahogar –

- me estas preocupando – dijo al ver la expresión de su rostro -

- Albert… yo no se que tiene en la cabeza –

- ¿el te trajo? – Candy hizo una mueca – no… ¿te trajo a la fuerza? ¡No me lo creo! –

- no es exactamente así, necesito contártelo en privado, créeme es mas delicado de lo que piensas – a Patty no le gusto lo que había dicho; a Candy la conoció a los 4 años, su madre era la instructora de Candy hasta los 12 años, antes de que sus padres se divorciaran, Patty, decidió ir con su padre a la edad de 9 años y desde ese entonces no la había visto –

- entonces cuéntamelo Candy, tu mirada se ve diferente ahora que lo mencionas - puso un riso detrás de su oreja – Stear lo siento mejor déjemelos para otra ocasión me gustaría pasar tiempo con Candy –

- no te preocupes Patty, ve, mi Archie llego a la ciudad así que iré a recogerlo al aeropuerto -

- entonces nos vemos mañana – se dieron un beso fugaz y salió corriendo de ahí –

- veo que te llevas muy bien con el – dijo Candy mientras caminaban juntas –

- si, el estar con el… es perfecto – tomo la mano de Candy – recuerdas cuando hacíamos esto –

- si éramos inseparables –

- por cierto – se detuvo – ¿A dónde iremos? –

- hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte –

- iremos a tu casa – Candy asintió - ¿tomamos un taxi? O ¿está cerca? –

- está algo retirado de aquí pero, podemos ir en mi camioneta –

- entonces, vamos – puso su brazo en los hombros de Candy - ¡por que estoy ansiosa! -

- pero antes llegare a comprar postres –

- ¡eso se oye bien! –

Ronald y Terry platicaban en la oficina…

- ¡pero aun es un mocoso! – Exclamo sorprendido – a quien se le ocurriría dejar a cargo una empresa a un niño –

- bueno por mi experiencia con el, es muy bueno en lo que hace y no hay que juzgarlo por que tenga 20 años –

- pues hasta no ver, no creer…

- lo esta juzgando demasiado rápido joven Terry –

- bueno dejando el tema a un lado, ¿Dónde será la junta? ¿Aquí o en su empresa? –

-aquí, será mañana a las 12 del medio día –

- espero que no sea engreído, si no tenlo por seguro Ronald que no lo soportare ni un minuto – Ronald no quiso seguir con ese juego pero sabia que el se quedaría callado cuando lo conociera –

Cuando Patty bajo de la camioneta voltio a ver a Candy - ¿no, nos equivocamos de casa? –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Candy –

- bueno, esta casa es muy grande para ti sola – Candy solo se dedico a reír – algo tramas…

- ¡claro que no! – Al adentrarse más Patty vio otros 2 autos –

- definitivamente, tú no vives sola –

- ¿Cuándo te lo he negado? – Dijo Candy divertida – vamos, ya deben de estar aquí – tiro de ella y apresuraron el paso. Candy abrió la puerta y… - ¡ya llegue! – Patty miro como una puerta del fondo se abría rápidamente y sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver lo que se dirigía hacia Candy - ¿se divirtieron? –

- ¡Si! Kateina nos llevo, al parque y había muchos niños como nosotros – dijo Noah muy emocionado –

- luego, subimos a un trenecito – exclamo Jared – y comimos chocolate –

- veo que se divirtieron – los abrazo – la siguiente vez iré con ustedes – pero después algo llamo la atención de Noah y Jared, era una persona desconocida, así que se pusieron algo tímidos –

- Noah, Jared, ella es una amiga – se acercaron a Patty – díganle hola, Patty –

- ¿Patty? – Se miraron confundidos y después voltearon a ver a Patty - ¡Hola! – a Candy le gusto como la recibieron – mi ombre es Noah –

- mío es Jared –

Patty se agacho y los saludo – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Patty –

- ¿puede jugar ella con osotros? – pregunto Noah –

- ahora no, primero vallan a lavarse las manos por que traje algo – mostro la bolsa donde estaban los postres - ¡rápido! – y ellos corrieron animados –

- a ver Candy, ahora si estoy confundida – la tomo por el brazo – ¿ellos son tus hijos? –

- Patty, acaso ya lo olvidaste – Candy rio – espérame en el jardín voy por platos y ahí te explico todo, antes de que empieces a sermonearme – después de unos minutos Candy llego acompañada de los niños – gracias por esperar – mientras que sacaba los pastelillos Patty no le quito la mirada de enzima – Candy se sentó y comenzaron a platicar –

- ¡que no se te olvide ningún detalle! –

- ninguno – suspiro – ellos no son mis hijos Patty, son de Albert –

- ¡¿Albert?! – y después reacciono - Ellos son hijos de Albert, pero no entiendo por que me lo cuentas es obvio que el esta aquí contigo, es lógico que ellos estén aquí contigo…- pero después de ver la expresión de Candy dudo - ¿o no? –

- Albert no esta viviendo conmigo, es mas ni siquiera se donde esta en está momento – exclamo algo molesta –

- ¿pero que? Eso quiere decir…

- Albert esta desaparecido – Patty abrió los ojos como platos - ¡no lo han secuestrado! Si es lo que te imaginas, el simplemente desapareció sin decirme a donde, cuando el llama no me da oportunidad de decirle sobre ellos – volteo a ver a los niños –

- entonces… ¿el no lo sabe? –

-No. Cuando supe sobre lo que paso trate de evadir a mi padre, el aun no sabe lo que paso, el piensa que el esta aquí conmigo –

- pero no es así, Candy tu… ¡en que estabas pensando! – Exclamo enojada - ¡sabes muy bien como es tu padre, lo conozco! – Se llevo l mano a la frente – no quiero imaginármelo cuando lo sepa –

- ¡el no tiene por que enterarse! –

- tu no eres así, eres… Candy, la que siempre lleva una sonrisa en el rostro y la sonrisa que veo yo, es falsa –

- ¡soy feliz con lo que estoy haciendo! –

- ¡no lo creo! – Le reprocho – no es lo que yo veo, pero dime ¿Por qué verdaderamente estas TÚ aquí? –

- yo… - tomo valor, no importaba si ella le gritaba, ella era la única persona a quien le podía contar – me estoy haciendo pasar por Albert –

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que tu padre te encierre en un convento? – Candy se mantuvo callada – hubieras dejado que tu padre se hiciera cargo, si Albert hizo el daño el debería pagar por el no tu, los niños, la mentira, tus estudio ¿falta algo mas? -

- estoy dirigiendo la empresa de mi padre aquí, en Nueva York, como Albert –

- cuando lo vea, m encargare de que sufra - se paro y se arrodillo a un lado de Candy – debiste haber pasado por mucho, en esto años ¿verdad? –

- yo no se que hacer Patty, siento que un día se me va a caer el telón sobre mi y… ¡no quiero ni pensar lo que el puede hacer! –

- Candy, a partir de ahora tenme en cuenta te ayudare en lo que pueda – se abrazaron – yo no te dejare sola –

- ¡muchas gracias Patty! – Dijo entre sollozos – muchas gracias…

- siempre confía en mí, nunca traicionare tu confianza – Candy continuo contándole sobre la "gran aventura" desde que llego a los E.U.A…

Al siguiente día, Candy se sintió mas liberada, menos tensa y el saber que Patty seria un apoyo mas…

- hoy tienes una junta – dijo Ekaterina mientas acomodaba su melena larga y dorada –

- si, pero tal vez se cancelé – dijo segura – no creo que el director se sienta tan bien como para ir a dirigirla ¿no crees? –

- puede que si, puede que no –

- bueno de todos modos me presentare y depende lo que se haga pues, decidiré si irme a la empresa o esperar a que decidan algo – acomodo la peluca – gracias –

- hoy saldré con Ales y después llevare unos papeles a la empresa, así que no me esperes despierta –

- ok, pero cuídate de Nathaniel… me ha preguntado por ti la ultima vez –

- ni lo menciones, nomas de acordarme de su nombre me dan ganas de… задушить и сделать его земли Ragara! (estrangularlo y hacer que se lo tragara la tierra) –

- si, me da algo de desconfianza –

- a mi también – suspiro – pero bueno que le podemos hacer…

- me voy, nos vemos niños – les dio su beso y se fue –

Mientas tanto el caos en Granchester Company…

Terry estaba hecho un caos, los papeles estaban todos revueltos y Ronald estaba apunto de irse corriendo y no saber nada - ¡Ronald estas cuentas no están bien balanceadas! ¿Quién demonios esta haciendo los balances? Arréglame eso enseguida -

- si – salió de ahí casi corriendo –

Terry murmuraba para si – ¡mi hermano esta retrasado! O definitivamente es un idiota…

Unos 10 minutos después llego Ronald entregándole una carpeta – aquí esta sr. –

Terry los reviso – esta vez te salvaste Ronald – pero después su expresión volvió a ser la misma - ¿Dónde esta el abogado que solicito mi hermano? –

Ronald contesto nervioso – avisaron que su vuelo se atraso y no podrá llegar –

- esto es el colmo – dijo en voz baja - ¿a que hora llegara el tal Andley? – es eso la secretaria abrió la puerta –

- el sr. Andley esta aquí – Terry trago en seco, había gritado y tal vez el había escuchado, no es que le tuviera miedo ¡claro que no! Pero, era socio de un proyecto emprendedor y su hermano lo mataría si lo perdiera –

- lamento llegar tarde – dijo Candy con su imitación de voz gruesa - ¿podemos empezar? – Terry se quedo mirándolo fríamente – Ronald, escuche que Ray tubo un accidente ¿el esta bien? –

- el ya esta bien, todo gracias a su hermana –

- no se preocupe, ella sabe que hizo lo correcto –

- el es el hermano de el Sr. Ray Terr…. – cuando lo interrumpió Terry –

- un gusto – extendió su mano – Terrence Granchester, soy el hermano menor de Ray –

- el gusto es mío – cuando Candy lo saludo ella no se quito el guante y se le hizo raro – podemos empezar, la verdad tengo algo de prisa hoy –

- si, adelante – Candy se fue caminando hacia la sala de juntas – Ronald hoy me las puedo arreglar solo, arregla este desastre –

- si, sr. – no le quedo de otra –

Después de concluir la junta…

- entonces lo veré la próxima semana para ver los últimos detalles – dijo Terry –

- me parece perfecto –

Cuando Candy se alejo, la secretaria se acerco a Terry – sr. Me han informado que el abogado esta aquí –

- emaciado tarde, hazlo pasar –

Terry se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio esperando al abogadillo que se había conseguido su hermano, cuando entro el estaba de espaldas y el abogado entro – buenas tardes –

- demasiadas tardes para usted – dijo son mirarlo – la próxima vez trate de llegar a "tiempo" –

- no se volverá a repetir – contesto secamente –

- tome asiento, hay cosas por discutir – el se acerco y Terry giro la silla para verlo… los dos se habían quedado quietos – Valla, valla, valla, pero si es mi cuñado – dijo Terry – esta si es sorpresa –

- sabes bien que no me llevo bien con "ellos" –

- vamos, Anthony, ella sigue siendo tu hermana – con una sonrisa de burla – aunque sean hermanastros, de algún modo –

- por favor – puso una carpeta en su escritorio - bastante es aguantarte cuando estas con ella, ahora hazme mi trabajo mas fácil –

- si sabes que esta compañía tiene mi apellido ¿Por qué viniste aquí? –

- es trabajo, no tengo por que tener exclusividades –

- espero que seas tan bueno, como tu expediente sin nombre –

- claro, soy bueno en lo que hago –

- espero estar de acuerdo cuando vea los resultados – tomo la carpeta – ahora empecemos esto, entre mas rápido, mejor….

_Continuara…_

_CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER: si de hecho lo practican mucho por aquí, es algo parecido al bulliyng… _

_no te creas, tratare de subir capítulos mas seguido._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

_Por cierto... Feliz Dia de las Madres!_

_Bueno aca en Mexico se celebra Hoy asi que Felicidades..._


	9. Capitulo 9

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

"_Capitulo 9"_

Después de discutir sobre los negocios Anthony se retiro a hacer su trabajo y el teléfono de Terry comenzó a sonar – Hola…

- Hola amor, parece que no estas muy de buenas –

- Susy, por que no me dijiste que "tu hermano" trabajaría aquí en la compañía –

- yo no sabia, hasta que llegamos – exclamo feliz –

- ¿llegaron? –

- si, todos vinimos a los Estados Unidos – aclaro – mi querido "padre" no quiso dejar solo a su hijo así que aquí estamos –

- pues me alegra de que haya pensado así, por que la verdad muero por verte – dijo seductoramente –

- yo también, quiero verte – contesto del mismo modo -

- hoy saldré temprano e iré a verte ¿te parece? –

- me gusta la idea ¿tienes donde escribir? – Pregunto – apunta mi dirección – Terry tomo un pedazo de papel y la pluma – dímelo – después de apuntarlo lo guardo en su bolsillo – estaré ahí alrededor de las 7 –

- te espero… - colgó –

Candy llego a la empresa como de costumbre.

- Buenas tardes – dijo April –

- Buenas tardes April –

- la Srta. Kozlov la esta esperando en su oficina, también quiero que revise unos papeles sobre la embarcación que esta por salir –

- esta bien, dentro de una hora ve a mi oficina – abordaron el ascensor – también le llamo su tío de Italia, le dejo este recado – le extendió una hoja – bajaron del ascensor –

- gracias, April – ella solamente sonrió y Candy entro en la oficina y cerro la puerta –

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto Ekaterina mientras bebía su café - parece que no tuvieron que retrasar la junta –

- bien, así es, el hermano menor se hizo cargo – se sento junto a Ekaterina – pensé que estarías con Ales en este momento –

- suspiro – es una historia muy larga, al parecer van a celebrar una fiesta a uno de sus amigos y como estaban tan entretenidos, los niños ni me tomaron en cuenta – respingo – así que se quedaron con el –

- por ese lado no me preocupo mucho, hay algo que debo de comentarte Ekaterina – dijo con una expresión seria – hoy me dijo April que mi tío llamo y dice que llega hoy –

- ¡¿HOY?! –

- si – le enseño la nota –

"_Querido Albert…_

_Hoy llegare a los Estados Unidos, espero verte a ti y a mi adorada Candy…_

_Hace tanto que no veo a mis niños consentidos, mis gotas de agua; le pedí a tu secretaria el numero de tu celular espero no te moleste._

- ¿sabes lo que significa esto? – se levanto Candy, pero sin perder la postura y gritar a los 7 vientos - ¡debo de evitarlo a como de lugar!

- definitivamente no puede hacer eso, levantaría sospechas y el definitivamente te encontraría y después vendrían preguntas y… no puedes hacer eso –

- ¡pero…! – Ekaterina la interrumpió –

- ¡Pero nada Albert! – Candy la miro fijamente – recuerda por lo que esta aquí – le dijo en voz baja – deberías pensarlo mejor – en eso llamaron a la puerta –

- ¡Adelante! –

- sr. Andley, el Director de Marketing quiere verlo – Ekaterina miro a Candy –

- hazlo pasar – Candy camino hacia su silla -

- en buen momento llega – dijo Ekaterina en voz baja –

- lamento la interrupción – exclamo seriamente mientras entraba - ¡un gusto volver a verla Srta. Kozlov! – saludándola de mano y Ekaterina se contuvo para no decirle unas cuantas cosas –

- si igual – dijo casi ignorándolo – entonces en cuanto tenga una respuesta respecto al tema, me lo hace saber, compromiso – y Nathaniel no le quito la vista de encima hasta que salió –

- ahora si dime – mientras que se sentaban –

- quiero que me autorice este documento para empezar a movernos con el nuevo contrato –

- bien – comenzó a leerlo y después lo firmo – aquí tienes - le dio la carpeta – ¿saldrás de viaje?

- así es, dentro de 3 días saldré para Boston, de ahí me dirigiré a Paris –

- bien entonces que tenga un buen viaje –

- si, gracias – se levanto y se fue –

Patty caminaba por el pasillo distraída cundo la tomaron por la cintura - ¡OH! ¡Stear! Me has metido un susto –

- lo siento, te estaba llamando pero tú no me respondías –

- perdóname – Stear tomo su mentón y la miro a los ojos - ¿hay algo que te preocupa? –

- no es nada, simplemente estaba pensando que las personas pueden cambiar mucho durante el tiempo…

- lo dices por Candy. –

- si… esta en una situación bastante, complicada –

- bueno, sabes que no me gusta verte triste así que como ya sabes mi Archie llego ayer así que hoy iremos a comer con el y ya sabes quiere conocerte –

- tu de verdad… disfrutas estar mucho con tu hermano mayor – dijo mientras se dirigían a la salida – pero si la pesada de su novia esta ahí, yo…

- ¡vamos solamente esta vez! – Dijo casi suplicándole – solamente esta vez…

- esta bien, solo por esta vez –

- ¡bien! – grito –

Candy salía de su oficina cando vio a April llevando un café a "otra" oficina que no era de ella, camino hasta donde ella había ido y abrió la puerta de golpe – April, ¿Que haces aquí? – Y ella trato de no mirarla – no piensas contestarme –

- le pedí que me trajera un café – exclamo Nathaniel detrás de Candy - ¿tiene algo de malo? –

- April, me puedes hacer recordar las instrucciones que te di, por favor –

- yo solo le puedo obedecer a usted – dijo con nerviosismo –

- entonces… ¿Qué esta haciendo en este momento? –

- algo que usted no me dijo – ella esta esperando la palabra que no quería escuchar… ¡Despedida! –

- Srta. April, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir – y volteo a ver a Nathaniel – debe de conseguir una secretaria, la mía no esta a sus servicios – April salió primero y Candy lo miro de lado – permiso –

- mmm… que interesante – murmuro –

- April saldré, y regresare hasta las 6 así que eres libre de ir por ahí – dijo Candy mientras aflojaba su corbata –

- si, sr. Andley –

Candy se dirigió al elevador, pérdida pensando si seguir la idea de Ekaterina o decirle que "los 2" habían salido del país, pero después de todo era verdad… si lo evitaba seria complicado deshacerse después de el, aunque tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo, lo conocía a la perfección…

Erick Andley, el hermano menor de William Andley, su carácter era totalmente diferente al de su padre, el sabia "divertirse" y aunque eran muy unidos terminaron por caminos diferentes. William continúo con el negocio de la familia; en cambio Erick siguió su sueño convirtiéndose en modelo, aunque ahora ya no lo era, pero se mantenía en el negocio diseñando su propia marca.

Albert y Candy no lo veían muy seguido pero, siempre los llamaba y los veía en navidad… tal vez no seria malo verlo.

Candy saco su celular – Ekaterina, voy a ver a mi tío ¿hay ropa mía en el apartamento? –

- me alegra escuchar eso, si la hay –

- bien, entonces esperare a que me llame y estaré lista –

- si necesitas algo llámame – le dijo algo preocupada, estaba preocupada – no quiero que estés bajo presión –

- no te preocupes, si no puedo con esto… Ekaterina, hay algo que no te he dicho –las 2 se quedaron en silencio – yo… eh puesto mi propio plazo para que Albert aparezca - Ekaterina no dijo nada – si Albert no aparece dentro de 10 meses, dejare esto –

- te comprendo, es tu decisión – suspiro – siempre estaré del lado de tu decisión ¿ok? –

- gracias –

Candy se dirijo a su auto y comenzó a conducir, era cien porciento confirmado si Albert no aparecía en 10 meses, le daría fin a esto…

Se adentro en el edificio, subió por las escaleras para no ser notada por los demás personas que vivían ahí, casi corrió a la puerta del departamento, abrió y cerró la puerta de golpe y de repente sintió como su respiración comenzó a ser mas rápida le faltaba el aire, no dudo en comenzar a quitarse la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo, no le importo quedar desnuda, cada vez le sucedía mas seguido pero no quería decirle a Ekaterina o a Ales…

Recogió la ropa que se había quitado y se fue directamente a la ducha, se relajo al sentir como el agua recorría su cuerpo; salió de la ducha y empezó a desenredar su cabello hace tanto que no lo dejaba suelto, entonces sonó el celular y Candy lo tomo.

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! Ya quiero verte – decía su tío muy animado - ¡quiero que vengas en este mismo momento a verme! – Candy estaba por hablar cuando la volvió a interrumpir – no olvides traer a Candy, también tengo muchas ganas de verla a ella –

- Hola…

- ah… ¡lo siento! – se voz tartamudeo – pensé que era este el celular de mi sobrino –

- tienes tantas ganas de verme pero ¡te haz olvidado de mi voz! ¿Eh? – dijo Candy –

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito el provocando que Candy separara el celular de su oreja - ¡PERO SI ES MI ADORADA CANDY! –

- vamos tío, no quiero pensar que estés en la calle –

- Jaja, entonces estas con Albert –

- el esta dormido – contesto – el tubo… un día pesado en la oficina, creo que es mejor dejarlo dormir -

- tienes razón – exclamo desilusionado – pero tu… ¿si puedes venir? – Recupero su ánimo –

- ¡claro! Yo también quiero verte –

- entonces, apunto mi dirección, aunque no es difícil de llegar –

- aun así démela – Candy apunto la dirección – bien estaré ahí en media hora –

- me parece perfecto, en media hora estaré ahí –

- ¡te espero! – Volvió a decir animado - ¡no tardes! –

- llevare n botiquín por las dudas, no quiero morir estrangulada – bromeo – te ahí, adiós – colgó –

Se dirigió al closet, tomo unas jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca y tenis, tomo su bolso y se fue, cuando salía del departamento se encontró con Noemí; ella era su vecina, tenia 26 años, de mediana estatura, morena clara –

- ¡Candy! – Se acerco a ella – hace tanto que no te veía, pensé que ya no regresarías mas por aquí –

- es que he tenido cosas y no me han dejado venir a visitarte, pero después cenaremos juntas, salúdame a Jimmy – Jimmy es el novio de Noemí –

- adiós, si yo te lo saludo –

Candy salió ala avenida y tomo un taxi, le indico la dirección al chofer y se dirigió hacia allá, cuando llego bajo del taxi y se quedo viendo la casa – parece que se va a quedar mucho tiempo – pensó – cuando estaba por dar un paso alguien la tomo por la cintura –

- ¡deseaba tanto verte! – Candy abrió los ojos como platos, no sabia que pensar - ¡quiero besarte! – Susurro a su oído el desconocido – Candy apunto de perder su postura y doblarle la mano –

- podrías… soltarme – pero el no hizo caso, hasta ahí llego su paciencia, tomo la mano y antes de que pudiera reaccionar "el desconocido" Candy giro y le doblo la mano provocando que el gimiera de dolor – creo que te equivocaste de persona – dijo Candy tratando de no gritarle –

- ¡pero que haces suéltame! – Dijo el descocido - ¡me duele! –

- te voy a soltar… pero si intentas algo te noqueare –

- esta bien, no are nada – Candy lo fue soltando poco a poco, cuando se levanto y giro su cara era totalmente conocida, tratando de disimular su vergüenza, era nada mas y nada menos que Terrence Grandchester, pero se supone que ella no lo conocía – lo siento – dijo el disculpándose – pensé que eras otra persona –

- espero y la encuentres – dijo Candy molesta – se dio la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar cuando el la tomo por la mano - ¿Qué?

- yo te he visto en otro lado – dijo mirándola fijamente – pero… ¿en donde?

- pues yo no lo recuerdo – trato de zafarse – ahora si me disculpas – pero el no la soltó –

- muy conocida – susurro – Candy estaba por pasar su límite –

- ahora si no me sueltas, saldrás lastimado –

- Jaja – se hecho a reír - ¡¿me lo dices enserio?! – la atrajo así su cuerpo, sintiendo la respiración uno de otro – Candy intentaría la mas letal de todas su técnicas, zafo su brazo completamente y le soltó una bofetada –

- "que tenga un buen día" – se dio la media vuelta y camino apresuradamente antes de que "el desconocido" intentara detenerla de nuevo – 1002…1003…1004, aquí es – miro el papel y lo metió en su bolso toco el timbre –

- si – dijo la bocina –

- soy Candice, la sobrina de Erick –

- si, todo mundo dice eso, vallase –

- pero… - no le contestaron – saco el celular y marco – tío –

- ¿Por qué aun no llegas? ¿Te perdiste? – dijo algo preocupado –

- no, de hecho estoy afuera de tu casa, pero me han negado la entrada –

- ¡¿QUEEE?! – Grito – espérame, no te vallas – colgó

Candy miro a su alrededor, se sentía observada, tal vez era por la cama de seguridad que estaba encima de la pared, de pronto el gran portón se abrió y su teléfono sonó –

- entra hija, ya quiero verte – exclamo entusiasmado – te estaré esperando en la entrada –

- bien, voy para haya – cuando agrado su celular en la bolsa, vio al castaño que se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba, apresuro el paso para que cerraran pronto el portón y no se escabullera –

Era reamente bonito, el jardín estaba totalmente verde lleno de vida, la gran fuente que había en el centro completaba… muy hermoso. Continúo caminando y vio la entrada donde alcanzaba a ver una silueta, apresuro el paso y la melancolía la invadió y corrió hacia el. Al ver lo que hacia su sobrina también corrió y la abrazo levantándola en el aire – me alegra tanto verte mi niña –

- a mi también tío, no sabes como me haces falta – la voz se le quebró – mucha falta…

- lo se, lo se – la bajo – supe lo que hizo tu padre… ¿es verdad? –

- ¿de que hablas? – Dijo confundida – Albert, me lo conto hace varios años… sobre que te encerró –

- ah eso – Candy desvió la mirada – no es nada, nos a prohibido muchas cosas ahora que hemos venido –

- si lo se, me lo dijo – Candy lo volteo a ver – no quiere que vallan a España, ni a Italia, ni Roma… ¿tu sabes el motivo? –

- tu deberías saber mas que yo – empezaron a caminar hacia la casa – el simplemente quiere que le obedezcamos y todo estará bien –

- no se por que es así con ustedes – dudo en decirlo pero… - creo que es así desde que, murió su madre… tu eres casi el reflejo de ella, al igual que Albert y sin embargo siento que no los trato como se debería –

- yo… a veces pienso que nos quiere, ni nos querrá…

- no hables así, el si los quiere pero muy a su manera, con migo también fue así –

- tal vez tu lo veas, es tu hermano pero, no ha sido nada lindo con Albert y menos con migo – exclamo molesta –

- bueno ahora ya no hablemos de eso si – mientas que abría la puerta – hoy te tengo una sorpresa y nos esta esperando en la sala – tomo su muñeca y casi la arrastro hacia la sala –

- ¿esperando? No me digas que es un perro –

- ¿un perro? – Rio – no, no lo es –

- ¿Por qué la risa? –

- ya lo veras – cuando pasaron el gran pasillo hacia la sala ahí estaba sentado y Candy lo reconoció enseguida – de su impresión se quedo inmóvil, no podía pronunciar su nombre…

terry iba caminando hacia la casa de Susana, cuando se paro de un derrepente - ¡Ah! ya m acorde - exclamo - ella es la hermana de Albert Andley -

**_Continuara…_**

**_Bueno, de ahora en adelante es un hacho que subiré cada miércoles un capitulo nuevo…._**

**_Espero este también haya sido de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_**

**_Atte: Cellyta G._**


	10. Capitulo 10

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

_De los reviews que me llegaron vi que algunos se confundieron muchísimo así que aquí estoy para aclarar sus dudas…_

_Terry es novio de Susana. Anthony y Susana son hermanastros, el tío de Candy vive en el mismo vecindario que Susana, Anthony etc. (que se aclarara en este capitulo)_

_**Espero que todas sus dudas se aclaren y si no pues me avisan y se los aclaro en el siguiente capitulo. **_

_**¡Disfruten el capitulo!**_

"Capitulo 10"

_20 minutos antes…_

_Anthony disfrutaba de la sombra del gran árbol que había en el patio, hasta que fue interrumpida por Susana._

_- pensé que trabajarías hoy – _

_- es mi día libre - _

_- entonces… ¿hoy no aras nada verdad? – _

_El la volteo a ver - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – _

_- por que… hoy vendrá Terry a cenar – Anthony dio un gran suspiro - ¡Por favor! – _

_- la verdad no entiendo Susana, por que insistes en que me lleve bien con el – bufo – te lo vuelvo a repetir, No tengo ninguna intención en convivir con el – _

_- pero… trabajas con el o ¿me equivoco? – _

_Dejo de mirarla – parece que te informa de todo – _

_- claro como tu no me cuentas nada – se sentó a un lado de el – siempre me evades y no se la razón – _

_- por favor Susana, no te hagas la buena cuando esta aquí tu madre y mi padre – _

_- deja de decir tonterías – le toco el hombro - ¡yo nunca eh hecho eso! – _

_- sabes que – se levanto sin voltearla a ver – si lo que querías es que me fuera, lo lograste – _

_- has cambiado – susurro, pero Anthony alcanzo a oírla – _

_- claro, ahora no soy un tonto que se deja mangonear por ti __**"hermana"**__ eso quedo en el pasado – _

_- excepto cuando me mirabas mientras yo me bañaba – _

_- Jaja, por dios no me hagas reír – volteo a verla – en realidad eras una insinuadora en aquel tiempo, cuando veías a un hombre o mis amigos iban a la casa __**"pasaban accidentes"**__ – rio de lado – nunca me lo creí, escucha no volveré a ser __**"tu cerdito"**__ – y se fue de ahí antes de que Susana digiera algo – _

_Subió a su habitación tomo su chaqueta, su billetera y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Mientas bajaba las escaleras se topo con su padre – _

_- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo su padre – _

_- lo siento padre, pero ya no aguanto estar aquí – _

_- otra vez con eso – exclamo con fastidio - ¡siempre pasa lo mismo contigo! ¡Nunca podemos hacer algo como familia! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque mi hijo no esta dispuesto a hacerlo! – _

_- sabes que padre – sin levantar la voz – piensa lo que quieras – paso por un lado de el dirigiendo se a la puerta – _

_- ¡Anthony! – Gritaba su padre mientras se alejaba - ¡Anthony! – _

_- ¿Qué sucede por que los gritos? – salió la ama de llaves que había trabajado con el sr. Brower casi toda su vida - ¿Qué le hizo a mi niño? – _

_- ¡ya no es un niño, Lorenza! – en eso vino la sr. De Brower al escuchar el portazo - _

_- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿A dónde fue Anthony? – Lorenza no dijo nada, la miro de arriba hacia abajo y se fue a la cocina –_

_- no se por que es así – dijo el padre de Anthony – ya no se que hacer con el – _

_- pues que le vamos a hacer – sin hacer fuerza alguna – mejor ve a descansar, yo te mando a llamar cuando sea hora de la cena – _

_- gracias mi vida – le dio un beso y comenzó a subir las escaleras –_

_- madre – volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz - _

_- ¿Qué sucede hija? – _

_- ¿Anthony se fue? – ella asintió – ¡que bien! Así no arruinara la cena, y mi corazón estará en paz – _

_- claro que si hija, claro que si – _

_Anthony estaba arto de vivir ahí, diario era el mismo cuento, Susana buscaba cualquier excusa para sacarlo de casa, lo cual siempre se salía con la suya, después su padre le preguntaba a donde iba y después peleaban… estaba arto de la rutina, sobretodo cuando Terry venia a cenar._

_Siempre cuando se sentía triste pensaba en su infancia recordando las alegres sonrisas que lo sacaban de la realidad sobretodo la de aquella niña de cabellos rubios ¿Qué seria de ella? – Se pregunto – hace tanto que no los veía al niño aventurero y a la niña vivaz y alegre… _

_El portón se abrió y el salió camino hacia su derecha donde quedaba mas cerca la avenida, cuando de repente una mirada se cruzo con la suya, le dio alegría pero conociéndolo deseo no haber estado solo… ahí… _

_- ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! – Se acerco el hombre de 33 años - ¡oh! Es mi pequeño Anthony – exclamo con cariño acercándose a el – _

_- de hecho tengo 23 años – aclaro –_

_- no importa, aun recuerdo cando te conocí – _

_- si te llevaste al niño equivocado a casa de su hermano – _

_- no te aflijas,- le dio una palmada en el hombro - conociste a Candy – se hecho a reír - ¿hace cuanto que no la vez? – pregunto curioso – _

_- un año después de que frijolito se fuera – _

_- ¿frijolito? ¿Por qué le decían así a Patty? – trato de contener su risa – _

_- bueno, nosotros 3 éramos rubios así que…_

_- ustedes eran buenos poniendo apodos… que recuerdos – suspiro – pero dime ¿Cuándo llegaste? – _

_- hace unos días, antes que mi familia – menciono sin esmero – _

_- ¿tu padre esta aquí? – _

_- si… así es – desviando la vista - _

_- pero que maleducado soy – exclamo con exageración – vamos pasa o es que ¿vas a algún compromiso? – _

_- bueno yo… - no lo dejo terminar de hablar – _

_- deberías quedarte – sonrió con malicia – __**ella vendrá**__…_

_Después de pasar, Erick lo dejo solo mientras movía algunos muebles de aquí para allá, pero ni el ruido le molestaba, en lo único que pensaba era esa ultima palabra que había dicho… ella vendrá _

Hace tanto que no lo veía… que no reía con el… sus sentidos estaban aturdidos, no se podía mover, pero cual en se levanto su corazón comenzó a acelerarse demasiado. Candy lo siguió con la vista hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de el y lo escucho decir…

- hola, Candy…

Candy alzo la vista y lo vio sonreír, en ese momento sus problemas se esfumaron, la ultima vez que lo vio, no lo vio sonreír, el estaba llorando bajo el puente donde siempre se refugiaba...

- ¿Qué? – dijo el – ¿no piensas decir nada?

- ¿eh? – dijo Candy volviendo a la realidad –

- se que soy guapo – rio - ¡pero no es para tanto! -

- ¿desde cuando eres tan engreído? –

- desde siempre, al igual que siempre he sido guapo – volvió a reír –

- no lo creo, no eras guapo cuando estabas mudando los dientes – rio- tu sonrisa no era muy atractiva en ese entonces – lo cual provoco que también el joven y animado tío Erick se riera –

- de verdad, ahora no me cabe la menor duda – los dos lo miraron como si le hubieran herido el orgullo – siguen siendo los mismos niños –

- ¡Para nada! -exclamo Candy defendiéndose – yo no me parezco nada a el -

- Ja, ya quisieras ser como yo -

_- _ya que no tengo con quien celebrar mi llegada ¿me acompañarían? –

- claro que si tío – dijo con ternura –

- ¿tu también me acompañaras Anthony? – Candy lo miro –

- si usted quiere, me quedare –

- claro mientras más seamos, mejor – se cerco a ellos y los empujo hacia el sillón – quédense aquí mientas acabo con lo últimos detalles y are que preparen la cena ¡Por qué esto va para largo! –

- pero tío – volteo a verlo – yo mañana tengo clases, temprano –

- no te preocupes mi querida niña, tu tomaras sangría – le giño el ojo y salió de ahí – mientras que los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los 2 decía nada –

Mientras tanto…

Terry no sabia si estar angustiado o reírse por lo que acaba de pasar, si esa "niña" abría la boca, tal vez su hermano se enojaría, pero… el realmente será tan infantil para dejar en proyecto por una estupidez así – se paro en seco – no lo había pensado, pero… ella y Susana se veían iguales, excepto por que "ella" tenia su cabellera rizada ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado?! Pero, bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo único que podía hacer era disculparse cuando la volviera ver.

De pronto escucho la voz que tanto extrañaba…

- Terry – el volteo - ¿Dónde has estado? – Dijo ella con tono de preocupación - ¿pensé que te habías perdido? –

- lo siento Susy – tomo su mano – me distraje un momento –

- ven es por aquí – ellos se alejaron de la casa donde la "rubia" se había metido, pero no era muy lejos… si no al otro lado de la casa.

- mi madre esta ansiosa por verte – dijo ella radiando de felicidad –

- si, hace 2 meses que no la veo – dijo el – y ahora si estaremos "todos" reunidos –

- Sabes que eso si es imposible – su cara se entristeció – en cuanto le dije que vendrías, se fue sin decir a donde –

- ya será en otra ocasión – le sonrió para reconfortarla – así que estés triste - Caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa donde la Sra. De Brower los esperaba.

- hola, Terry –

- un gusto volver a verla, Sra. –

- pero pasa, no se queden ahí – casi los empujo para que entraran – en un segundo estará todo listo para que pasen al comedor –

- gracias – dijo Terry –

- enseguida hago que les traigan algo de tomar – y luego grito – Lorenza – pero ella no vino – enseguida vuelvo – y se fue que echaba lumbre – al salir de la habitación –

- por cierto Terry – dijo mientras se sentaban - ¿ya supiste? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Eliza, viene a Nueva York – pero a Terry no le agrado la idea –

- tú amiga la modelo – mencionó con disgusto –

- ¡así es! – Casi grito – en esta semana tendrán una fiesta con diseñadores y modelos… así que me preguntaba si…

Terry la interrumpió – no lo se Susy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer además… no puedo dejar mis obligaciones a un lado, tengo que dirigir la empresa mientras que mi hermano se recupera –

- es cierto… ¿Cómo esta tu hermano? –

- mejor, pero tendrá que estar en reposo por algún tiempo –

- eso quiere decir que te quedaras por mas tiempo aquí? –

- Susy, me estas tratando de… - se levanto - ¡eso es imposible para mi Susana! – Exclamo – mi vida esta en Paris, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí –

- pero podemos comenzar aquí – exclamo aun sentada – si tu estas aquí, cualquier lugar esta bien –

- entonces, en cuanto mi hermano se recupere volvamos a parís – se incoó enfrente de ella - ¿huh? –

- pero Terry, yo no puedo dejar a mi familia –

- pero a mi si – se levanto – ahora veo que me amas mucho –

- no necesito demostrártelo de esta manera – exclamo apunto del llanto – ¡no es justo que siempre pienses en ti! –

- ¡siempre eh pensado en los dos! – Entonces dio un paso – piensa lo que quieras – antes de que pudiera dar el siguiente paso, ella, lo abrazo por la cintura –

- ¡está bien! Ore contigo, pero no me dejes – Terry se devolvió para abrazarla –

- esta bien no te dejare –

Anthony y Candy seguían en silencio, hasta que su celular timbro…

- ¿Qué no piensas contestar? –

No lo tomo en cuenta, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana – todo esta bien – dijo en voz baja – te llamare cuando salga de aquí –

- entonces, espero que valla todo bien – dijo también Ekaterina en voz baja – suerte – colgó –

- ¿parece que no confían en ti? –

- ¿a que viene eso? – dijo Candy sin entender –

- tu novio, tiene miedo de que te pase algo –

- puff… -

- ¿ahora soy gracioso? –

- no me olvidaba lo celoso que eres – Anthony trato de ocultar su sonrojo – para tu información era Albert –

- Albert y ¿Por qué no me lo pasaste? –

- no sabia que querías hablar con el – volvió a sentarse –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? – Candy volteo a verlo - ¿Qué? –

- muchas preguntas – sonrió – aun no lo se, tiempo indefinido ¿supongo? –

En eso entro Erick – chicos es hora de comer – Candy se levanto primero, seguido por Anthony – espero que les guste lo que prepare – los tomo de la mano y los llevo al jardín –

- tío, dime que no los preparaste tu – Candy rogando que digiera que no, que digiera que no, que digiera que no…

- ¡si! Con mucho amor –

- espero que tenga un buen sazón – dijo Candy entre dientes -

- todo mundo sabe hacerlo – dijo Anthony susurrándole al oído –

- excepto el, por que… ¡ES EL! – en años atrás, principalmente en la infancia, si tío les hacia de comer y regularmente Albert y ella comían fruta o lo que tuvieran a su alcance en vez de su comida maldita…

- bueno coman – Candy tomo el primer bocadillo, pero ahora no era tan malo –

- ¡has mejorado! – dijo Candy llevándose otro a la boca -

- ¡¿enserio?! – Dijo Anthony al llevarse uno a la boca - ¡esta rico! –

- ¡me alegra que les haya gustado! – comenzó a comer el también –

Entro Lorenza a la habitación – la Sra. Dice que pueden pasar a la mesa –

- enseguida vamos Lorenza – Susana lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo hasta el comedor –

- ¡pero que esperan siéntense! –

- Susy, tu padre ¿no nos acompañara? –

- el esta algo indispuesto, así que disfruta – Terry sonrió de lado y comenzó a comer –

- ¡Ahh! Eh quedado satisfecha – dijo Candy soltando un suspiro de satisfacción – siento como si no hubiera comido en días –

- Jaja… olvidaba cuanto comías – volvió a reír –

- ¡oye! –

- vamos, no peleen – los interrumpió – dime una cosa Candy – ella volteo inmediatamente - ¿tu crees que Albert pueda hacer un espacio en su agenda y venir a verme –

- claro que si tío, solamente se sentía muy cansado hoy – dijo manteniendo total serenidad – hoy mismo cuando llegue a casa le preguntare y te llamare – en eso su tío la abrazo fuerte –

- por eso te quiero –

- gracias por haberme invitado tío, pero tengo que irme Albert me llamo hace rato y no me gusta dejarlo solo –

- está bien, no me apondré a que te vallas, pero deja que te lleve –

- No me puedo ir sola no te preocupes – aclaro –

- entonces deja que te acompañe yo – dijo Anthony – no quiero ir a mi casa así que me ofrezco a llevarte –

- pero…

- no pasa nada con que Anthony te lleve, no lo rechaces – se levanto – iré a traer las llaves del auto, así que si quieren vallas saliendo –

Anthony se levanto y ayuda a Candy a levantarse del pasto – no se te olvida nada – Candy movió la cabeza en forma negativa – entonces vámonos – Salieron a la entrada y vieron a Erick molesto - ¿sucede algo? –

- el auto lo han dejado afuera –

- vamos tío, nosotros podemos ir a el, así que dale las llaves –

Erick le dio las llaves a Anthony – no lo traigas hasta mañana –

Anthony corrió para alcanzar a Candy – podrías haberme esperado -

- Caminas más rápido que yo – Anthony sin darse cuanta la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el auto –

Anthony activaba la alarma del auto y caminaron hacia el lado opuesto a la avenida – es este –

Pero de pronto se toparon con Susana y Terry. La "hermana" sintió curiosidad por saber quien era la rubia, en cambio Terry sintió curiosidad sobre que hacían ellos dos" –

- así que me dejaste por esto – dijo Susana tratando de sacar su enojo – no lo puedo creer –

- lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu problema – volteo a ver a Candy y le abrió la puerta – entra – Candy lo miro, antes había visto esa expresión, pero por alguna razón creía que esta vez era algo mas que enojo –

- lamento lo de antes – dijo Terry y Susana volteo – realmente lo siento – Candy solo lo miro sin decir ninguna palabra y subió al auto –

- Anthony – camino hacia el - ¿A dónde vas? –

- no creo que te interese – se zafó de ella, dio la vuelta al auto y subió –

- Anthony – grito mientras veía como se iba el auto - ¡vez Terry a lo que me refiero! –

- pero no lo puedes hacer cambiar de parecer – tratando de calmarla –

Candy esta vez no sabia como sacarle platica, la expresión de Anthony era tan seria y de reojo veía como apretaba su mandíbula – perdón por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato –

- no te preocupes – dijo Candy nerviosa – así que ella… es tu hermanastra –

- así es y un dolor de cabeza, desde que me fui mi vida no fue igual – después de esto no hubo otra palabra alguna que decir –

Candy le indicaba por donde se fuera y eso era todo. Cuando llegaron Candy lo invito a pasar y el acepto - cuando quieras venir – dijo Candy – eres bienvenido – saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta – por favor pasa –

Anthony examino el lugar – pensé que tendrían algo mas…

- ¿exagerado? –

- ¡exacto! Conociendo a tu padre –

- el quería que viviéramos en un casa mas grande, pero no había ningún motivo –

- Albert ¿no esta? – Candy trago saliva –

- parece que no, si no hubiera salido – desvió la mirada - ¿quieres algo de tomar? –

- agua – Candy dejo se dirigió a su recamara y dejo su bolso, cuando regreso no vio a Anthony y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Comenzó a buscarlo, no estaba en el baño, tampoco en el balcón, ni en la cocina, camino al cuarto que se suponía que era de Albert, pero ahí no había** nada. **Al verlo ahí parado y apuno de girar la perilla, corrió hacia el haciendo que el callera al piso –

- pero… que –

Antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos se cruzaron y a Candy sintió que la cara le hervía, esta totalmente roja, ella lo sabia, pero hay algo que mas le provoco, rabia y vergüenza, Anthony tenia una mano sobre su pecho, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse…

_Continuara…_


	11. Capitulo 11

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

_Capitulo 11._

Anthony se levanto rapidamente, Candy se sentó aun sin decir nada.

Su corazon sentía como latia rapidamente, sin voltear a verla dijo – perdon, sera mejor que me valla –

Candy también evito ver el rostro de Anthony - te acompaño a la salida – dijo Candy poniendose de pie –

Dio un paso atrás - conosco la salida, te vere después – se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí – Candy no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo ahí viendo como se iba.

Después de un rato de asimilar las cosas, fue a su habitación y tomo su celular.

- Candy, por fin me llamas – exclamo angustiada – pense que había pasado algo malo –

- no paso nada, todo esta bien – contesto sin animos – ¿ya estan los niños en la casa? –

- si ya estan aquí ¿quieres que te los pase? –

- No. Ya voy para allá – colgo –

Patty miraba por la ventana, tratando de ignorar lo que escuchaba. No le desagradaba estar ahí, pero la novia de Archie ¡era insoportable! Su voz era tan chillona, miraba a las parsonas como si les hiciera un favor… ¡era tan pesada!

- ¡no crees Patty! – dijo Archie –

- ¿eh? – volteo Patty – lo siento no estaba prestando atencion – dijo sonriendo forsosamente –

- ¡vamos patty! – exclamo Stear – ¿pense que te estabas divirtiendo? -

Patty se levanto sin ver a sus acompañates – voy al baño – Stear se levanto para que pasara Patty y camino a paso apresurado –

- ¡Patty! –grito Stear y al ver que no se volvia se sentó resignado – lo siento – miro por donde se había ido Patty – estos ultimos días ha estado distraida –

- ¿le preocupa algo? – pregunto la chica de cabello rubio –

- cosas de ella –contesto Stear –

Mientras tanto Patty miraba el reloj, no le veia fin a esto. Desearia haber estado en su casa, leyendo, viendo television, todo pero menos esto… suspiro ondo y salió del baño, al dar vuelta choco con otra persona – lo siento no me fije –

- no hay de que disculparse la culpa fue mía – dijo la chica del cabello negro – ¡de verdad lo siento! –

- las dos tubimos la culpa – rio Patty – la chica paso por un lado de ella y se metio al baño.

Cuando Patty volvio a la mesa donde estabas Stear y "los demas" había llegado nuevas personas – Stear al ver que volvia su novia, se paro y le tomo la mano – les prsento a mi novia Patty – exclamo – Patty ellos son, Eliza y Neil – los dos tenian buen aspecto, pero preferiria juzgarlos hasta que habrieran las boca –

- Mucho gusto – dijo Patty sonriendoles, mas de afuerzas que de ganas –

- el gusto es de nosotros – contesto el chico –

- escuche que les esta yendo muy bien – cambio el tema la rubia –

- si de hecho, por eso volvimos a Nueva York –

- entonces… - intervino Archie - ¿tu hermano también es modelo? – Eliza estubo a punto de reír pero se contubo –

- No, el acaba de ser tranferido para trabajar en una nueva empresa – Eliza miro a Patty – y tu Patty ¿trabajas o estudias? –

- estudio – contesto sin voltear verla – Patty deseo que el mensaje le llegara, no queria darle información acerca de ella –

Neil levanto su mano – Chris, por favor traeme lo de siempre – el lo saludo con el mismo gesto –

- vienen muy seguido – el asintio –

- si desde antes que Eliza terminara su primer contrato – Eliza lo miro – bueno yo era el unico que venia aquí –

Chris se acerco con las bebida – aquí tienes Neil – la puso en la mesa – es un gusto volverte a ver –

- lo mismo digo -

Cuando Candy llego a casa, sentía como si varios carros hubiran pasado por encima de ella, la cabeza le punsaba, los pies – ufff – de verdad, tenia dedos ¿ahí?. Entro a la casa y las luces estaba apagadas. Candy confundida subió hasta la habitación de los niños, abrió con cuidado y ellos estaba totalemente dormidos; decidió no despertarlos, entre cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación que usaban como estudio Candy estaba apunto de jirar la perilla de la puerta cando suena el celular – diga –

- ¿sr. Andley? –

- soy yo dime, April –

- le cominuco que el sr. Nathaniel ha salido de viaje –

Candy puso los ojos en blanco - ¿pero que no se supone que saldria hasta 2 días? – exclamo Candy algo enojada –

- april contesto nerviosa – si, pero los fabricantes decidieron runirse lo antes posible –

Candy soltó un supiro - bien, gracias por informarme – Candy giro la perilla y se encontro de frente a Ekaterina – ¡pense que no estabas!

- me quede aquí resolviendo cosas – pero ella no la miraba a la cara –

-con que "cosas" ¿eh? – soltó una risita – ese tipo de cosas, camina en dos piernas, alto, cabello negro, ojos cafes claros –

Ekaterina se sonrojo - ¡esta bien! – se giro – me descubriste –

- eres muy obvia – Candy se acerco a la pantalla de la computadora – ¿ya enviastes los pagos?

- si, solamente necesito la autoriacion de tu padre –

- ¿Cómo estan las cosas con el? – prgunto algo preocupada –

- bien, aunque George me dijo que ha empezado a despedir gente –

- ¿enserio? ¿Por qué? –

Ekaterina encogió los hombros - aun no lo sabemos –

- ¿y de el? –

- nada, absolutamnte nada – volteom a verla - ¿tampoco ya no te ah hecho llamadas?

- no niguna, pero según lo que me dijo el investigador – se detuvo un momento y volvio a hablar – su maldito amigo, esta aquí –

- ¿Cuál amigo? – pregunto curiosa –

- Tom –

Al siguiente día, Candy se preparaba para salir a la universidad, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación –

Sus sobrinos corrieron hacia ella – ¡tía Candy! – empezaron a reír – tardaste muco ayer – eh hizo un puchero Noah –

- lo siento, tube cosas que hacer – acaricio su cabeza – me contaron que se divirieron mucho –

- ¡si! Había mucas personas – exclamo Jared –

En eso entro Ekaterina – niños ya les arregle el caballito – se alejaron de Candy y se fueron corriendo – pense que ahora también irias a la oficina –

Candy segui guardando sus libros – me quede de ver con el detective después de clases – aclaro ella – quiero asegurarme si la persona que vio el detective realemente era Tom –

- me parece bien, hoy rcibi un fax de George y me comenta que tu padre decidió salir del pais –

Candy volteo rapidamente hacia donde ella estaba - ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿con quien? –

- ¡tranquila! – la sostuvo por los hombros – aun no lo sabe, pero estremos atentos a cualquier cosa –

- ¡bien¡ pero recuerda que tines que decirme todo lo que sepas, tampoco me quiero quedar atrás –

- si, andale, ya vete o se te ara tarde por mi culpa – la empujo –

- no mas me despido de los niños y me voy – salió dirctamnete al jardin donde se encontraban – niños la tía Candy se va a la escuela, así que portnse bien – les dio un tierno bso en la mejilla y salió casi corriendo. Subió a su caminoneta. 45 minutos después, entro casi trotando.

A lo lejos la llamo Patty – ¡Candy! – Candy se detuvo de golpe – ¿A dónde vas tan apresurada? –

- se me ha hecho tarde – dijo con frustacion –

- Candy aun faltan 20 minutos para que inicien las clases – Candy se sintio algo estupida por haber creido que iba tarde –

- ni lo digas frijolito – las dos rieron –

- hace mucho que no me llamabas así –

- ni yo, realmente, lo qu me hizo recordalo fue Anthony – se fueron caminando juntas –

- ¿Anthony? ¿el verdadero Anthony? –volvio a reír – ese engreido ¿en donde lo viste? –

- bueno, ayer fui a visitar a mi tío y resulta que el es su vecino –

- hump – algun día m cobrare todas las que no me eh podido cobrar – dijo bromeando – Candy ¿hoy estas libre? –

- mmm, depende –

- quiero que vallamos a comer a un lugar donde sirven pelmeni*-

- ¿enserio? – Dijo sorprendida – hace mucho que no lo como –

- ¿entonces si vamos? – insistió –

- está bien, pero antes vamos a ir a otro lugar –

- bien, entonces te veo a la salida – Patty siguió caminando por el pasillo y Candy se metió a su aula, había mas ruido que de costumbre. Se dirigió a su lugar y se sentó, en eso llego Stear –

- buenos días – dijo animado –

- buenos días – no se pudo aguantar la curiosidad - parece que hoy hay mucho ruido ¿no crees? –

- yo se la razón – Candy volteo a verlo, ya que le interesaba – hoy llegara una nueva alumna –

- ¿nueva alumna? – volvió a repetir –

- si y viene directo de Francia – en eso entro el maestro y todos se fueron a sus lugares –

- bueno como ya saben, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna –

- mi nombre es Susana – muchos de los chicos no le quitaban la mirada de encima –

- Ve a tu asiento – mientras ella se dirigía su asiento todos la seguían, se sentó a un lado de Stear, ya que el se había cambiado de asiento desde que comenzó a hablarle –

- bueno – continuo el profesor – continuemos con la clase –

Mientras tanto…

- Ronald ¿ya tienes todo arreglado para la junta del jueves próximo? – Le pregunto mientras revisaba los papeles que tenía sobre el enorme escritorio –

- si, ya tengo todo arreglado – contesto rápidamente – el lunes, vendrán los inversionistas de Miami, el martes llegara el reporte del pedido que hicieron el mes anterior, el miércoles no tiene nada programado, el jueves es la junta y el viernes tiene que verse con el Sr. Andley – escuchar ese apellido solamente le causaba escalofríos, esa mocosa…

- gracias por ponerme al corriente – comenzó a ordenar los papeles – antes d que te vallas – Ronald se giro - ¿me podrías dar los papeles que me faltan para los requisitos que me pidieron? –

- ¿Cuáles papeles? – pregunto confundido –

Terry suspiro – los papeles que me tenían que entregar los de Andley's Corpority – Ronald recordó –

- aun no los han entregado – dijo con serenidad –

- ¡Pero los necesito para mañana en la mañana! – Grito – pensé que ya los tenias en tu poder – Ronald tomo el teléfono y llamo –

- si buenos días… si el habla… ¿Qué no se encuentra? – Volteo a ver a Terry – es que realmente los necesito… como me pudo comunicar con ella… - tomo una hoja y un lápiz – aja… si… muchas gracias – colgó –

- ¿Qué te dijeron? – no le quitaba la vista de encima –

- me dijeron que el no se encontraba, que era día que el no iba, pero que hay una persona que no los puede proporcionar –

- ¡pues que esperas llámala! – comenzó a marcar –

- buenos días ¿hablo a la casa de la secretaria de Andley's Corpority? –

- así es - contesto Ekaterina - ¿Quién habla? –

- soy Ronald ¿me recuerda? –

- así es ¿en que pudo ayudarle? –

- pues vera, hace tres días solicitamos información para el contrato y no podemos concluir el proceso sin ellos ¿usted no los podría proporcionar? –

- deje reviso – Ekaterina se fue directamente al portafolio de Candy, pero ahí estaba todo, menos esos papeles – Candy los tuvo que haber confundido; pensó – volvió a tomar el teléfono – vera, en este momento no los tengo en mi poder, pero dentro de media hora yo l vuelvo a llamar y le tengo una respuesta –

- si, muchas gracias, esperare su llamada –

- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto rápidamente -

- ella no los tiene, pero devolverá la llamada –

El teléfono sonó…

- eso fue rápido – dijo Terry y tomo el teléfono – diga –

- hola – sonó muy cariñoso el saludo –

- ¿Quién habla? – dijo Terry con tono molesto –

- soy yo, Susana –

- ¡¿Susana?! ¿Pero por que me llamas a la oficina? –

- tu teléfono esta apagado – bufo – así que no tuve alternativa – antes de que pudiera decir algo ella volvió a hablar - ¿puedes venir por mi? Quiero ir a comer algo ¿si? –

- ¿a que hora? –

- como a las 3 – contesto ella –

- esta bien ¿Dónde te veo? -

Ekaterina llamo al celular de Candy, pero ella no respondía – esa Candy – así que no le quedo alternativa de esperar a que ella viera las llamadas perdidas –

Cuando se retiro el profesor todo mundo comenzó a retirarse – Stear – lo detuvo – ya traje la información que me pediste –

- ¿enserio? – se sorprendió - ¡Wow! Si que eres rápida – Candy comenzó a buscarlos pero lo único que se encontró fueron papeles de la oficina – suspiro profundo – sabes Stear te los traigo mañana por que los confundí –

- está bien, no te preocupes por eso –

Mientras que al otro extremo del salón…

- ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo? – decía una de las chicas que rodaba a Susana –

- ¡claro por que no! -

- ¡vamos todos! – Dijo el animado del salón – Stear ¿no vienes? –

- si – grito – enseguida voy – volteo a ver a Candy - ¿tu no quieres venir? –

- no… Stear, me quede de ver con alguien más –

- ¿estas segura? O lo dices para no ir –

- no tengo por que mentirte, y si, si lo estoy –

- ¿con quien vas a salir? –

- con Patty –

- ¡ahhh! Entonces si te creo – Stear se alejo de ella y Candy guardo sus cosas –

- a ella ¿no piensan invitarla? – dijo Susana al ver que la rubia no se acercaba –

- bueno el único que le habla es Stear, ella es algo reservada, no habla mucho – dijo uno de ellos –

- además ella ya tiene algo que hacer - intervino Stear - ¡pero vámonos que tengo hambre!

Candy salió apresuradamente y se encontró con Candy – lista para comer como se debe – exclamo Patty –

- claro – rio Candy – eso me ara sentir como si estuviera en casa –

Cuando caminaban, Candy reviso su celular y tenia diez llamadas perdidas – pero que… - se detuvo –

- ¿pasa algo? – dijo Patty –

- vete adelantando, la camioneta esta en el estacionamiento principal – Patty se fue caminando y Candy devolvió la llamada –

- Candy, por dios – sonó desesperada - ¿Dónde te habías metido? –

- estaba en clase y apague el celular –

- bueno como sea, te llevaste los papeles equivocados –

- si me di cuenta – continúo caminando –

- necesito que se los lleves al sr. Grandchester –

- ¿es enserio? –

- ¡por supuesto que lo es! Nunca te he bromeo acerca de estas cosas Candy -

- bien, no necesitas ponerte tan seria – cuando se acerco a la salida vio a Patty parada – que hace ahí – llámale y dile que se los llevare al rededor de las 7 -

- adiós – colgó

Candy se acerco a Patty – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ella volteo - ¿pensé que ya estabas adentro? –

- bueno, Candy no fui por que – se detuvo – hay alguien sospechoso tomándole fotos a tu camioneta – Candy se asomo y era verdad, pero reconoció a la persona que las tomaba, el volteo y Candy jalo a Patty –

- escúchame Patty, el es amigo de Albert – ella abrió los ojos como platos – si logro llegar a el, podría saber de Albert –

- ¿quieres que llame a alguien para que lo atrape? –

- no, eso demoraría mucho, lo are yo, cuando yo salga corriendo tu también sales ¿sabes manejar? – Ella asintió rápidamente – tienes que seguirme la pista y unas ve que lo tenga lo subimos a la camioneta –

- ¿pero eso no es un secuestro? – Candy suspiro en forma desesperante – ese maldito es un paso para dar con Albert –

- bien, bien –

- perdón por haberte metido en eso – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿lista? –

- lista –

- uno, dos, tres…

_Continuara…_

el paltillo "Pelmeni" es un platillo tipico de rusia y se parece a "ravioli", que se comen acompañado de "smetana", mantequilla o ketchup.


	12. Capitulo 12

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

Capitulo 12.

- lista –

- uno, dos, tres…

Candy salió corriendo, para su suerte Tom estaba de espalda y Candy logro sujetarlo – me alegra verte – dijo entre jadeos –

- a mi también lastima que esta vez no podamos conversar mucho – comenzó a forcejear

Candy trataba de darle tiempo a Patty y la vio que corría a toda velocidad – veo que Albert esta muy bien informado –

- el no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo algo enojado –

- ¿entonces? ¿Yo… no debería de estar en Rusia, ahora mismo? –

- no lo se, ni me interesar escucharlo – Patty logro llegar a la camioneta y abrió las puerta delanteras de golpe, cuando Candy trato de subirlo pesaba demasiado para ella sola y eso no era una buena señal.

Tom aprovecho para librarse de Candy y huir –

Lo único que pudo decir Candy y que Patty alcanzo a escuchar fue - ¡Sígueme! – Candy continuo corriendo entre los carros, a lo lejos escucho el motos de su camioneta, Patty la había escuchado, ahora todo dependía de ella.

Tenia que hacerle perder el equilibrio y ella habría triunfado, al llegar a la primera calle donde el estacionamiento terminaba; el logro cruzar, pero ella, no tubo tanta suerte, un carro se atravesó a punto de atropellarla haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, Patty también freno, delante de ella. Candy estaba atónita del susto no podía moverse y varias personas comenzaron a acercarse, conductor salió del auto y Candy lo miro era nada menos que Terry Grandchester.

- ¿en que estabas pensando? – grito el – pero ella no le presto atención, salió del trance en que estaba se paro y miro para todos lados tratando de encontrar al maldito de Tom, pero ella lo había perdido y la oportunidad de encontrar a Albert se había ido con el.

Patty se bajo del auto - ¿Candy estas bien? – La ayudo a pararse - ¿no te paso nada? –

- no, no me paso nada – levanto la vista y lo miro fríamente a Terry – se volvió dando grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta de la camioneta; ellos solo la miraban, sobretodo Terry que no le quitaba la vista de encima. La cerro fuertemente y se paro enfrente de el – aquí están tus malditos papeles – "el grupo" había presenciado todo, Susana miraba a Terry preguntándose ¿de donde? Y ¿Cómo se habían conocido? Stear miraba a Patty, esperaba que ella hiciese lo mismo, pero ella no lo hizo, Candy camino hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor y Patty subió del lado del copiloto – Candy arranco como si su vida fue en ello, estaba enojada, molesta, se sentía impotente, su única pieza que aria que Albert perdiera. Se había escapado - ¡MALDICION! –

Susana se acerco a el rápidamente - ¿Qué paso? ¿No te hizo nada? – pero el no contesto, por alguna razón el también se sentía enojado, no sabia… ¿por que demonios se había desquitado en el? –

- amor será mejor que vallas y TU te diviertas, se me han quitado las ganas – Terry le dio un baso en la mejilla y subió al auto y se fue de ahí –

Cuando los demás se acercaron para ver que sucedía, muchas de ellas preguntaban…

- ¿es tu novio? – exclamo una de ellas -

- ¡es guapísimo! – la secundo -

- ¿cuanto tiempo tienen de novios? – volvió a preguntar -

- vamos chicas, no le pregunten cosas así, la acaban de conocer – comento uno –

- vámonos – dijo otro –

Candy se detuvo en un café.

- Candy… -susurro Patty -

- enseguida vuelvo –

Patty no sabia como alivianar las cosas, nunca la había visto tan enojada, su cara estaba totalmente roja, y sus ojos irradiaban desesperación y enojo mezclados. La miro por la ventana, como se acercaba a aquel hombre de lentes.

- lo en confirmado por mi misma – se quedo parada junto a el -

- entonces prosigo – sin voltear a mirarla -

- claro, no dude de eso – Candy le extendió un sobre y el lo abrió – no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, tiene mi apellido respaldándolo – Candy se levanto y volvió a la camioneta. Patty la vio mas calmada, pero ella no tocaría ese tema; no por ahora.

- ahora si dime Patty ¿Dónde queda ese restaurante? – Candy sonrió, Patty sabia que no era sincera, pero para ella eso bastaba.

- yo te guio – devolviéndole la sonrisa -

Terry llego apresuradamente a la oficina, cuando vio a Ronald – ven inmediatamente – el obedeció – aquí tienes los papeles –

-parece que paso un mal momento – dijo el –

- eso no importa – ignoro el comentario –

- el sr. Brown se ha instalado en su oficina –

- me parece perfecto, ya es hora de que se ponga a trabajar –

Patty bajo primero del auto, seguida por Candy – aquí es – contesto con alegría –

- espero que sepa igual que casa – dijo Candy con un tono de melancolía –

- no te arrepentirás, vamos – la tomo de la mano y se adentraron en el restauran – se sentaron en un lugar que daba hacia la calle – se arrimo una mesera –

- hola un gusto volverte a ver –

Candy pregunto - ¿ustedes se conocen? -

- en realidad, la conocí ayer, pero ella va en la misma clase de literatura que yo y toda la mañana no la pasamos platicando -

- por cierto – dijo la chica del cabello oscuro – me llamo Anni, Anni Briter –

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Candice Andley, pero puedes decirme Candy –

- el gusto es mío Candy –

- bueno como ya te había comentado, hoy venimos con el estomago vacío listas para comer pelmeni –

- buena elección, en un momento se los traigo –

- se ve que es buena persona – comento Candy mientras veía cuando se retiraba de ahí –

Unos minutos después, Candy y Patty miraron hacia la puerta, Candy los identifico perfectamente ¿Cómo demonios se les había ocurrido ir al mismo lugar?

Cuando el reconocido mesero se acerco a ellos y tomo las ordenes y después e dirigió a la cocina, Anni salió con dos platos y se dirigió hacia ellas – aquí tienen su deliciosa comida –

- muchas gracias – sonrió y se fijo en el plato. Se veía tan delicioso, hace cuanto que no probaba comida así…

-Candy cálmate – dijo Patty – parece que vas a llorar – soltó una pequeña risita - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Come!

- está bien – agarro el tenedor – gracias por traerme aquí Patty –

Mientras que al otro lado del restaurante…

- oye Stear – movió su brazo para llamar su atención –

- ¿Qué sucede? – volteo –

- ella… ¿no es tu novia? – Stear miro a donde apuntaba el chico de cabello oscuro; y ahí estaba Patty que sonreía en todo su esplendor. Entonces asintió con la cabeza - ¡valla! ¿Por qué no la invitas a que se una a nosotros? – Stear se levanto y fue a donde se encontraba Patty –

- ¡Patty! ¡Candy! – Patty miro hacia donde escucho que gritaban su nombre y vio de quien se trataba –

- ¿Stear? – y sonrió nerviosamente –

- ¿Por qué no se nos unen? – Se sentó a un lado de Candy – es mejor que estar aquí solas –

- estamos bien aquí - dijo Patty concentrada en su plato – Candy y yo tenemos un ambiente agradable por aquí – Stear se quedo mirándola por unos segundos y se alejo –

Candy no sabia si preguntarle estaba bien - ¿algo va mal? – pero siempre decidió preguntarle –

Patty desvió la mirada – Stear se debe de dar cuenta… que esta descuidando nuestra relación y… - hizo otra pausa – siempre termino tomando gajos de aquí y de allá, preguntándole que pasa – volteo a ver Candy – esta vez no será así –

Candy volvió a concentrarse en su comida, no sabía como responderle o levantarle el ánimo. Nunca en su vida se había encontrado en una situación similar, bueno… aun no…

…..

Aun en su oficina, sentado en su silla, giraba la pluma entre sus dedos preguntándose… ¿Por qué ella estaba tan enojada? Recordó su nombre, aquella chica de cabello castaño lo había dicho: Candy. Muy dulce para ser verdad, desde aquella vez que se la confundió con Susana, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Su cabello era tan hermoso.

Sus ojos tan deslumbrantes como el jade.

Era simplemente hermosa…

¿Pero en que pensaba? – Se levanto y miro a través de la ventana de su oficina – tenia a Susana… pero ¿acaso no era suficiente?

Al día siguiente, realmente Candy no sabía que hora era cuando su celular sonó – hola – contesto medio dormida –

- Petit, perdón por llamar tan temprano – a lo lejos lo llamaron – trate de contactar a Ekaterina pero no me contesto –

- ¿paso algo grave? – pregunto sentándose –

- hoy le había prometido cuidar a los niños, surgió algo y no podre hoy –

- no te preocupes por eso Aless, ya veremos como no las arreglamos –

- hoy en la noche volveré a llamarte – colgó –

Candy miro el reloj, marcaban las 6:22, volvió a acostarse y se quedo dormida. Tiempo después, ya había hecho su rutina, antes de ir a la oficina. Se dirigió a la cocina y corrió a abrazar a los niños - ¿Cómo están mis amores? – Ellos rieron mientras que Candy los elevaba en el aire - ¿durmieron bien? –

-¡si tía Candy! – dijo Noah –

- Ekateina hizo chocolate -

- ¿enserio? ¡Wow! Eso es fantástico – aun con los niños en los brazos se dirigió junto a Ekaterina – llamo Aless…

- si ya he sido informada – exclamo mientras llevaba el ultimo plato a la mesa – pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de ellos – Candy suspiro – pero, a cambio tu aras algo por mi -

Eso no era nada bueno…

Candy llego a la oficina, con el ánimo por el piso, lo que tenia que hacer por Ekaterina… ¡era bastante difícil! Solamente pensar lo que había pasado el otro día. ¡Maldición! Solamente le tenía que pasar a ella…

_**Antes de ir a la oficina…**_

_**- ¿Qué es? – Menciono confiada – ir al supermercado o…**_

_**- no, quiero que a la 1:00 vallas a la oficina de los Grandchester – Candy palideció – quiero que veas el contrato y ¡Quien mejor para verlo que el jefe en persona! – **_

_**Ekaterina se había vuelto a salir con la suya… **_

Antes de llegar al elevador varias de sus empleadas…

- Sr. Andley me gustaría que revisara esto – ella tomo la carpeta –

- ¡oh! Gracias –

- Sr. Andley – dijo otra chica de pelo rubio – podría revisar este documento y firmarlo por favor – Candy sonrió y tomo la carpeta –

- antes de irme se los dejare en mi oficina – Candy subió al elevador – no olviden ir por ellos – e les guiño el ojo antes de que cerraran las puertas –

- ¿viste eso? – Dijo una – yo creo que le gusto – mientras se mordía el labio –

- ¿estas loca? – Exclamo la rubia en desacuerdo – eso definitivamente fue para mí –

_**Mientras que en algún lugar del mundo…**_

_- ¿estas seguro? –_

_- ¿Cómo demonios podría estar equivocado? Era C-A-N-D-Y pelee con ella – bufo - ¿acaso crees que puedo confundirla? ¡es la única que ha tratado de golpearme -_

_- Pero ¿Qué hace ella fuera de Rusia? – Exclamo el rubio a través del celular – no es muy de mi padre hacer eso – se quedo en silencio –_

_- ¿Qué? – _

_- ¿no lo averiguaste? – _

_- ¡por supuesto que no! – exclamo exasperado - ¡como siempre me ataco! Y no pude hacer absolutamente nada…_

_- bien, de todos modos gracias – _

_- espera ¡Albert! – _

_- aun sigo aquí – _

_- dime… ¿Dónde estas? – Invadió el silencio – ella realmente… te ha de necesitar, aunque sea verdad o no, no se lo merece – _

_- ten paciencia Tom, ten paciencia - colgó –_

El reloj marcaba las 12:23 era hora de salir – levanto el teléfono y llamo a la extensión de su secretaria – April, ven por favor –

Ella entro - ¿necesita algo? – Candy le extendió los papeles delante de ella –

- están listos, pronto vendrán por ellos – se levanto y tomo su portafolio – iré a Grandchester Company, asegúrate de llamarles que iré yo en vez de la Srta. Kozlov – ella asintió –

Cuando se dirigía al auto su celular timbro –

- ¿Albert? –

- hola, ¿Cómo le va? -

- bien, bien – exclamo emocionado – el otro día Candy me vino a visitar –

- si me hablo de ello –

- me gustaría verte ¿Cuándo me vas a hacer el honor? –

- te parece hoy, después que resuelva algunos pendientes –

- ¡Ah! – Exclamo entusiasmado – entonces te espero aquí –

- yo te llamo cuando valla para allá – a Candy se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa – te veo luego –

Llamaron a la puerta.

- adelante – dijo el castaño –

- me gustaría que vieras estas cifras – dijo Anthony – no me parecen bien del todo – Terry tomo las hojas y comenzó a revisarlas –

- ¿te enviaron el informe del mes pasado? –

- y también el del anterior – exclamo Anthony –

- yo me encargare de esto – y lo miro - ¿podrías encargarte de conseguirme… - el teléfono sonó - ¿Qué pasa Ronald? –

- me han llamado de Andley Corpority –

- ¿para? –

- el sr. Andley viene para acá –

Candy entro y varias miradas femeninas la siguieron mientras se dirigía al elevador - tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar – Patty soy yo –

- ¿yo? ¿Quién? –

Candy puso los ojos en blanco – yo Candy – en vos baja – quería saber si quieres ir a visitar a mi tío –

- ¡claro! – Exclamo – me encantaría ¡hace tiempo que no lo veo! –

- entonces espérame en el estacionamiento a la hora de la salida – colgó y las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Candy se dirigió hacia Ronald – buenas tardes –

- buenas tardes – se levanto – enseguida le informo que usted esta aquí –

- gracias – dijo con su imitación de voz gruesa –

Ronald entro a la oficina donde aun se encontraba discutiendo con Anthony – Sr. Terry, el Sr. Andley esta aquí – Anthony volteo rápidamente hacia Ronald –

- ¿Andley? – dijo en voz alta –

- ¿lo conoces? – pregunto Terry ante su reacción –

- bueno…

Candy entro y se quedo mirando fijamente a Anthony – buenas tardes – saludo tratando de que no la invadiera su nerviosismo – parece que usted y Ekaterina tenían algo que resolver juntos –

- así es - se levanto Terry y se sentó en el sillón – siéntate – Candy obedeció antes la mirada de Anthony –

- un placer volverte a ver Anthony – dijo Candy – Candy me conto sobre lo que paso el otro día –

- ¿"el otro día"? – Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del castaño, pero no tuvo el valor para interrumpir –

- Pensé que estarías ahí – miro a Candy – pero no fue así…

- ¿Sabes? también tengo cosas que hacer – desvió la mirada y miro a Terry – puede empezar a explicarme –

Terry salió de sus pensamientos y se levanto, se dirigió hacia su escritorio, saco unas hojas y volvió hacia su asiento – no le molesta que el se quede ¿verdad? –

Candy cruzo las piernas – es usted el que me va a hablar, debería saber que en "delicado" es el tema –

Sin mas objeciones Terry prosiguió – como ves – le dio los papeles – hay cosas en las que necesito tu autorización o tu opinión – se recargo en el respaldo del sillón – si te soy sincero… no me gusta trabajar de esta manera, por lo menos con usted no –

Candy revisaba los papeles cuidadosamente - ¿Qué sugiere? – exclamo Candy en tono serio –

- tengo dos sugerencias: una seria que yo y alguien de mi personal fuéramos ha su empresa mientras que estamos juntos en esta inversión o que usted se mude a mi corporación ¿Qué piensas?

Anthony se abstuvo de decir algo, su mente y su mirada se concentraron en los gestos de Albert. Albert había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a Candy… tal vez esa era la razón, pero lo que se le hacia mas curioso era que Albert tuviera ese mismo lunar en el cuello que Candy…

Bastante extraño ya que lo conocía a la perfección…

_Continuara…_


	13. Capitulo 13

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)_

_Capitulo 13._

- suspiro - ¿Qué diablos pensaba? – se concentro en Albert. Lo examino con su vista – de repente sus miradas se cruzaron y el evadió su rostro - ¡Maldición! Se trataba de un hombre; de Albert. En carne y hueso. – Asintió con la cabeza – tal vez era eso, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía que lo extrañaba. – Si – aclaro su mente – Era eso – de repente el sonido de la voz de Terry lo saco de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué dices? –

- ¿acaso estas escuchando lo que digo? – pregunto Terry molesto – te decía que le indicaras a Albert cual era su oficina – tanto Terry como Candy tenia una ceja levantada - ¿Si recuerdas cual? –

Movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa – se cual es – dijo tranquilamente – en eso entro la secretaria de Anthony: Amy, mediana estatura, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, de tez blanca – Sr. Brower – Anthony volteo – el sr. Steve quiere hablar usted –

- ¿por fin le ganaste? – exclamo Terry – pensé que era muy terco –

- no hay cosa que no pueda hacer – se levanto – espero poder hablar contigo después Albert – le extendió su mano para saludarlo –

- claro – le regalo una sonrisa y lo siguió con la vista hasta que después desapareció detrás de la puerta. Acto seguido miro a Terry – entonces… creo que a partir de mañana me veras mas seguido –

- eso es un hecho – Terry se levanto - ¿te gustaría un café? –

- no gracias – contesto – no bebo café – ella también se levanto – me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cosas por hacer –

- no te preocupes – lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su oficina – quería pedirte algo – sonó nervioso y Candy lo volteo a ver –

- dime – contesto con toda seriedad –

- me gustaría tener tu numero personal – prosiguió – siempre que te trato de localizar nunca te encuentro en tu oficina –

Candy dudo en dárselo. Realmente seria buena idea – si, permíteme – agarro una pluma y un trozo de papel del escritorio del secretario de Terry – es este –

- muchas gracias –

- no hay por que – le sonrió – nos vemos mañana – Candy comenzó a dirigirse al elevador –

- parece que es una buena persona – le dijo Ronald a su jefe y volvió a su trabajo –

- todo lo contrario a su hermana – pensó – por que eran tan diferentes – totalmente diferentes – dijo en voz alta –

- ¿quienes? - al darse cuenta de le habían respondido se pudo nervioso – lo había dicho en voz alta – miro a Ronald – nadie – y entro en su oficina –

Mientras tanto Candy recargada en el auto - ¡Ja! Ahora resulta que guarda apariencias – se dijo así misma – lo que hacen las personas por dinero - se adentro en el auto y cerro la puerta detrás de ella – además, esto es cosa de Albert… aguanta Candy, solo aguanta –

Cuando Candy llego por Patty –aun vestido como Albert- estaba algo impaciente, tal vez pensaba que ella no iría a recogerla. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia Patty – perdón por llegar tarde – se veía que estaba confundida. Se acerco a su oreja y le susurro-; soy yo, tranquila – le sonrió al apartarse de ella y aclaro su voz – tuve un inconveniente de ultima hora – Por detrás de ella salía la chica recién llegada, seguid por caso todo el grupo. Los ojos cafés de Stear se fijaron en mí – creo que a Stear no le agrado mi presencia –

- ¡me importa poco lo que piensa! – exclamo Patty – no vallas a creer que te estoy utilizando Candy pero, se lo tiene merecido –

- no lo veo así Patty – volvió a mirar a Stear – pero deberías arreglar las cosas –

- no las quiero arreglar – bufo – en eso Stear se dirigió hacia ellas –

- ahí viene – susurre –

- ¿Patty no iras con nosotros? – se interpuso entre ella y Candy – te había estado buscando –

- ah si… lo siento, pero ya tengo planes – miro a Candy – de verdad lo siento – dijo tratando de sonar abatida –

- ¿Quién es? – dijo a secas –

- te lo presento – Stear se giro para verle al rostro – el es Albert –

- mucho gusto – contesto Candy. Ya lo conocía pero tenia que hacer esto – me han hablado mucho de ti –

- pues a mi todo lo contrario – dijo de mala gana –

- no lo trates así – se puso de lado de Candy – el es hermano de Candy ¿Acaso no ves el parecido –

- ¿de verdad? – Candy vio el leve sonrojo de Stear – yo…

- no es necesario – lo interrumpió – bueno Patty, nos vamos –

- claro – miro a Stear – nos vemos mañana – le dio un beso fugaz y siguió a Candy –

Cuando Stear regreso con los demás y los "chicos de siempre" lo rodearon a hacerle preguntas.

- oye ¿con quien se iba tu novia? – exclamo – ¿no me digas que ya no salen? –

- ¡aun lo hacemos! – contesto Stear molesto –

- suenas confiado – dijo una chica de cabello rubio – el chico era bastante apuesto, aun que fue una lastima no verlo de cercas –

- sueno confiado por que no le tengo miedo – prosiguió – además, el es él hermano de Candy –

- ¡Candy! – se abalanzo una chica de cabello negro seguida por dos mas - ¿ese es su hermano? Es todo un biscocho, pero ella no saco nada a él; eso me queda claro –

- no lo creo ella es muy buena persona – aclaro Stear –

- pues con eso no conseguirá un novio –

Cuando Candy llego ala cas de su tío el regaba las flores de la entrada principal. La cual cambio al ver que su sobrino lo visitaba – Tío –

- ¡oh – camino hacia ellos - ¡Que alegría me da verte! – lo abrazo – pensé que ni me quería ver –

- lo siento he estado ocupado con el trabajo, ya sabes…

- pero mira quien tenemos aquí – dijo al ver a Patty - ¿Cómo estas? –

- muy bien – dijo saludándolo - ¿Cómo ha estado usted? –

- ¡De maravilla! - contesto el riendo – y ¿Candy, donde la han dejado? –

Candy movió sus ojos de un lado a otro "aquí estoy" – no quiso venir, ella dijo: ya lo he visitado, aparte tengo muchas cosas que hacer a diferencia de ti. Así que no nos acompaño –

- que lastima – se deprimió – lo importante es que me hallas venido a visitar – dejo unas tijeras de jardín que traía – pasen, pasen – de seguro que no han comido – el estomago de Candy protesto – jaja. Vamos a dentro, veré que puedo preparar -

George entro desesperado a la oficina de su jefe que lo había llamado con urgencia. Llamo a la puerta y entro - me llamo sr. William –

- ¿me puedes decir lo que es esto? – George se acerco confundido – han utilizado dinero de mas. No fui muy claro aquella vez George, teníamos un millón de dólares y ahora solo queda quinientos –

- yo no le sabría decir, sr. William – dijo mientras seguía revisando los papeles. Se había acostumbrado a sus "malos ratos" –

- debería de ser más eficiente George, estoy desesperado, nuca se nos había perdido tal cantidad de dinero – también se había acostumbrado a sus "cumplidos" –

George tomo los papeles entre sus manos – tratare de averiguarlo –

- antes de que te retires, me gustaría saber algo, George – se torno serio y tranquilo –

- ¿en que mas le puedo ser de ayuda? –

- ¿Cómo están Albert y Candice? – lo miro fijamente – hace mucho que no tengo una llamada o una visita de ellos –

- deben de estar ocupados – continuo – hace poco recibí una llamada de la Srta. Candice diciendo que todo estaba bien –

- tiene tiempo de llamarte a ti ¿pero no a mi? – después salió un "pfff" de su boca – después de todo debí pensar si la dejaba ir con Albert, espero que estén siguiendo mis ordenes –

- claro de eso no tenga duda – se retiro George - ¿Le puedo ser de ayuda en alguna otra cosa? – él levanto una ceja y se levanto – George yo se que me has sido de mucha ayuda – carraspeo su voz – pero… necesito alguien MÁS activo –

- no se lo que me quiere decir sr. William – dijo con indiferencia –

No se atrevió a decir ninguna otra palabra – ¿sabes que? Olvídalo y ve a hacer tu trabajo –

- enseguida – giro en su talón y salió de ahí –

Ekaterina entro al estudio donde Aless tenía una sesión de fotografías con sus modelos. Espero a que se desocupara, era muy perfeccionista cuando se trataba de su trabajo y a veces no le gustaba ser interrumpido. Espero en un esquina, después de todo el ya no era necesario; no es que lo desechara pero, le había encontrado un suplente.

Aless se acerco hacia ella mostrándole su gran sonrisa – perdona, estas chicas parece que son principiantes –

- no te preocupes – se levanto moviendo su mano – he venido a decirte algo y después me voy, no me tomara mucho tiempo –

- de acuerdo, entonces dime – exclamo prestándole toda su atención –

- lo que pasa es que –ya no te necesito, a veces eres descuidado y eso me preocupa; como si fuera a decirle eso – la verdad es que, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal pero he conseguido a alguien quien cuide los niños veinticuatro horas al día así que…

- oh… con que es eso – se paso la mano por el cuello, él parecía algo… deprimido –

-¡Pero! Puedes venir a verlos cuando quieras, eso es seguro –

- claro –contesto sin ganas – pero gracias por la oferta, pasare por ahí a visitarlos –

En eso los ojos de Ekaterina se movieron hacia la modelo que dirigía a ellos; alta, de piel algo bronceada, ojos marrones, cabello pelirrojo y una sonrisa que atraería a cualquier hombre –

- necesito tu ayuda – dijo ella - ¡oh! Lo siento si interrumpí, volveré después –

- no espera – la detuvo del brazo – te dije que lo podía hacer por ti, por que no me haces caso de vez en cuando, Eliza –

- ya esta bien no me regañes tanto – después de regalarle una sonrisa, se alejo de ellos –

- entonces, me voy – le dijo –

- claro, cuídate – mua, mua. Le dio besos en el viento – salúdame a Candy –

Candy se levanto de su lugar – lo siento tío, pero me tengo que ir –

- bueno, aun que fue poco tiempo me alegro verte – imito a Candy – salúdame a Candy de mi parte –

- ya te he saludado tío – pensó – claro, con mucho gusto – miro a Patty - ¿nos vamos? – ella asintió –

- me alegro verte, espero que tu también me vengas y me visites – se despidió de mano - no necesitas venir acompañado de Candy o de Albert, puedes venir cuando quieras –

- gracias, cuando menos se lo espere estaré aquí – le sonrió –

- esa actitud me agrada – le mostro sus dientes blancos –

Candy y Patty caminaron hasta el auto en silencio – me alegro ver a tu tío – dijo Patty – no me arrepiento de haberte acompañado –

- si claro… - otra vez no; pensó Candy – comenzó a agitarse y rápidamente todo comenzó a darle vueltas – por que demonios le sucedía eso en la calle y además, junto a Patty – eso significaban dos cosas: una seria reñida por Patty y la otra estaban en la calle… no quería que nadie, nadie se diera cuenta –

- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Patty preocupada al ver su semblante – estás pálida – per Candy no le podía responder - ¿quieres que llame a tu tío? – Patty se estaba desesperando – iré por el – pero antes de que pudiera dar cualquier paso, Candy la detuvo –

- no… vallas… no quiero… que nadie… lo… sepa… - a Patty se le hacia una locura, pero no podía hacer nada que Candy no quisiera – vámonos… -logro decir –

Patty ayudo a subir a Candy al asiento del copiloto y rápido encendió el auto y se fueron de ahí en dirección a su casa. En el transcurso, Candy se tornaba peor, pero se negó a ir al hospital - ¿entonces que hago? –

- vamos… al… departamento… -

Patty manejo mas rápido, pero eso quedaba a mas de 15 kilómetros. Lo llegarían, además ¿Qué podría hacer ella ahí? Necesitaría ayuda y ella sabia donde la conseguiría. Al llegar al lugar bajo desesperadamente y entro al restauran donde había comido antes. Busco a Anni con la vista. Cuando la vio que se dirigía a la cocina corrió por ella.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella a secas, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba y del semblante que traía… no eran bunas noticias - ¿Qué pasa? –

- es… es Candy – jalo de ella y salieron hacia el callejón donde ella había estacionado el auto –

- pero esto es un chico – exclamo Anni – "el" quien quiera que sea – rodo los ojos –

- es difícil de explicar – le quito la peluca y ella abrió los ojos como platos – ahora ves –

- Ya, te creo, te creo – dijo ella mientras sostenía a Candy por un brazo – llevémosla a un cuarto que esta al fondo del pasillo – Patty no protesto y siguió a Anni. Al llegar Annie abrió la puerta con fuerza y dejaron caer a Candy en un sofá-cama que tenían ahí –

- quítenme… - logro decir Candy - la faja… -

Patty no alcanzo a escuchar pero reacciono. Abrió rápidamente la blusa y vio lo que le rodeaba el pecho.

- pero, ¿Qué demonios…? – exclamo Anni –

Patty pudo de lado a Candy buscando un seguro, lo que fuera. Después de encontrarlo Candy se comenzó a tener una respiración estable y después de un rato de quedo dormida.

- ¿me puedes decir lo que esta pasando? – dijo Annie mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro – porque si no siento que ve voy a volver loca –

Candy comenzó a abrir los ojos – agua… -dijo en un hilo de voz –

Patty se paro y le sirvió un poco de agua – bébelo lento – le dijo cuando se lo dio –

- lo siento, chica de cabellos dorados – se sentó a un lado de ella – pero yo necesito saber que maldiciones estas haciendo… necesito una explicación de esto - Candy miro a Patty –

- esta bien –

- siento llegar tarde – dijo Ekaterina - ¿Cómo se han portado? –

- muy bien –

- me alegro – la miro detalladamente – nos ara de gran ayuda, espero poder contar con tu discreción

- no se preocupe por eso – le sonrió amablemente –

Ekaterina desvió su mirada - gracias por haber aceptado el trabajo, Dorothy –

- es placer es mío –

_Continura…_

_Chicas perdón por haberlas abandonado, ya me estoy poniendo al corriente así que cuando menos se lo esperen, verán mas caps._

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


End file.
